


Lucifer Christmas Advent

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And He Knows It, Best Christmas Ever, Christmas Eve kiss, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree Decorating, Developing Relationship, Domestic Deckerstar, F/M, Holidays, Laze, New Family, Step-Satan, Trixie has the Devil wrapped around her little finger, all trixie wants for christmas is lucifer to get with her mother, azrael visits earth, chloe cannot deny she doesnt enjoy seeing lucifer in only sweatpants, chloe is worried about having the angel of death of her home, chloe isn't going to make it that easy for him, christmas day, christmas dinner preparations, christmas school concert, christmas sweaters and the devil don't mix, couch make-out session, dan gets payback for the bomb chloe sent him, dr trixie is here to help him get better, ella is an older version of trixie, everyone just wants christmas to get here, gift wrapping, he can be a big baby sometimes, linda will help her get into the spirit, lucifer gets sick, lucifer goes ice-skating, lucifer misses singing with his brothers and sisters in heaven, maze doesnt want to feel left out, maze is only in it for the eggnog, maze is so strong, meeting santa claus, she's a sweetheart, slow dance, some people can be real grinches during the holiday season, step-satan at his finest, the tribe try to help lucifer and chloe under the mistletoe, things don't go as they planned, tribe night, trixie and maze are total bffs, trixie knows more than chloe thinks, voices of angels, who rock out to christmas tunes when no one is watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Hello everyone! It’s the Holiday season so you know what that means? 1) Christmas time!! 2) Lucifer hiatus. Booo :( Anyway, for the month of December, until Christmas, I am going to [with the best of my ability] post a short (500-1K) holiday related one-shot. Think of this as a Lucifer Themed Christmas Advent calendar. I will be updating every day, hopefully, however, since I am still in school and finals will be coming up soon I might not be able to update until later at night. All chapters will explore the Luci Gang during the holiday season and will be filled with either fluff or a little angst (no smut sorry) but overall lots of Holiday Spirit. This will be post-reveal, so Chloe knows everything, and all relationships are semi-established. Each chapter can be read as individual stories or you can tie them all together. Also, just to note there may be some chapters where the character may act or say something that’s OOC, but since it’s the holiday season I figured I could let them go out of their comfort zones a bit. You will see in some of the later chapters. (I will be posting on my Tumblr page @ships-sailing-in-the-night as well) Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays from me to you!





	1. Big Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty here we go with Day 1! 
> 
> Summary: Picking out the perfect Christmas tree can be stressful for anyone, including the Devil himself.

* * *

 

“Seriously Luci, how hard can this be? Just pick one already!” 

 

“That eager to get back to the Douche?” Lucifer stated, ignoring his brothers whining and continued walking down the gravel path.

 

“We were in the middle of a game!” Amenadiel protested. He was at Daniels’ house sitting on the couch playing when Lucifer walked right into his home, grabbed Amenadiel by the arm and practically dragged him out of the house and all the way out here.

 

“Halo??? Really brother, you do realize that game has nothing to do with Heaven?” Lucifer stated as he continued looking to the left and right of him as they continued walking down the path, leaving Amenadiel trailing slightly behind.

 

“I know, but it is still fun ok? And I’m actually pretty good at it. Granted, Dan has had more practice and experience then I do, but still—“ Amenadiel paused as he watched his brother stopped in front of a small tree. He looks at it hard, his eyes moving from the top of the tree all the way to the base. A frown appeared on his face, disappointed he turned to continue walking down the path, searching. 

 

“Lucifer, what exactly are you doing?”

 

“I am trying to find the best of the best tree here. The spawn said it can’t be too skinny, but not too fat either, it has to be really green and healthy look— aha this is the one!” Lucifer clapped his hands together as he moved to stand in front of a large spruce. “Yep, I believe this is the one.” He then placed his hands over his mouth and shouted:

 

“Beatrice! I found the perfect tree for you and your mother!” He wasn’t exactly sure where the Detective and her offspring had gone off too. The ended up being separated amongst the maze of five to seven-foot Spruces. Trixie, who seemed to have magically appeared out of thin air, barreled straight past Amenadiel and right into Lucifer’s center. He grunted in response to the impact of the seven-year-old and gently pushed her slightly away from him, putting his hands on her shoulders to turn her in the direction of the tree.

 

“WOOOOOW! Mommy look, look, it’s sooo big!” Trixie was jumping up and down, unable to contain her excitement. This was the biggest Christmas tree she has ever seen and would certainly be the biggest one they would ever have in their house. Chloe came shortly after Trixie from the direction and stood next to her daughter.

 

“Yes Monkey I see, but honestly I don’t know if it will fit in our house.” Chloe look up the tree, noticing it was taller then Lucifer, and he was tall, and handsome if she might add, man.

 

“Non-sense Detective, the tree will fit your lovely home. I will go grab someone to have it all wrapped up and placed on top your car, be back shortly.” With a smile and a quick pat on the top of Trixie’s head, he disappears back into the maze of tree’s to go find an employee. Chloe body was suddenly being pulled downward by a small set of hands.

 

“Mommy this is going to be the best Christmas ever, I just know it!!!”

 

Chloe couldn’t help but smile at her daughter's enthusiasm and excitement over the tree, this year has been hard for her; first Dan and her’s separation, then the kidnapping, her poisoning, the whole Sinnerman business, her short distance from Lucifer after he revealed himself to her. Everything. She wanted her daughter to have some good memories from this year, and going Christmas tree picking with her favorite person definitely was going to make up for all the shit that has happened.

 

“So tell me Chloe, how did you convince Lucifer to come tree shopping with you?” Amenadiel inquired, folding his arms across his chest. A smirk appeared across his face because he knew damn well Lucifer wouldn’t willing do something as mundane as this unless he made a deal and was going to get something good out of this.

 

“Ohhh ho, I didn’t convince him. Trixie did.” Chloe nodded her head down towards her daughter who was keeping a look out for Lucifer and Earl. She knew her daughter had Lucifer wrapped tightly around her finger and the fact he didn’t seem to mind at all made her heart flutter slightly. Lucifer returned with a gentlemen wearing lumberjack-like outfit, axe in hand.

 

“Ahhh, I see you picked Big Mama.”

 

“Big Mama??” Amenadiel questioned. _Did this guy name all of his trees or only the big ones?_

 

“Yeap, Big O’l Mama here is one of our tallest and thickest trees. I’ve been watching her since she was a sprout.” The man, named Earl, told them about the trees history. Not that they really listened much. Lucifer shot Chloe a glance, clearly thinking the same thing she was.

 

“We have other errands to run so if you wouldn’t mind chopping, her, down so we can get on our way.” Lucifer stated politely, clearly in no mood to spend another hour listening to a guy talk about how to properly take care of a stick of wood.

 

“Very well, everyone step back!” Earl called out. They watched for a few minutes as he cut down the tree. Once cut Earl, Lucifer and Amenadiel helped him put the net around it and then lifted on top of of Chloe’s car. Trixie watches with enthusiasm and jumped straight into the car once it was secure.

 

“All righty folks, there you go. Enjoy Big Mama and happy holidays!”

 

“Bye! Thank you and Happy Holidays!” Trixie waved as they drove away from the Tree farm. The sooner they got home the sooner they would be able to decorate it. She could feel this Christmas was going to be different; it was going to be special.

 

 

 


	2. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Not So Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with Day 2! Enjoy :)
> 
> Summary: Dan and Ella run into some Grinches while looking for decorations for the precinct.

* * *

 

“I just don’t understand why people are so grumpy, it’s the holidays! Everyone should be smiling, laughing, singing along with the radio.”

 

“Ella, sometimes the holidays can be lonely or depressing for some people,” Dan stated as he followed Ella through the store, picking out lights and small decorations for the precinct. Normally the LAPD never decorated for the holidays but since Ella came she has always somehow managed to boss to add a few decorations here and there.

 

“I know, I just want to bring joy to everyone lives. Oh, here we go!” Ella used the bottom shelf to help lift herself up so she could grab the Menorah from the top shelf.

 

“Ella, please be careful.” Dan held his hands up slightly behind her back, not making contact, but there just in case she fell backward.

 

“This should be the last item we need.” She placed the Menorah into the shopping cart, satisfied with what she accomplished.

 

“Are you sure the boss is going to approve of all of these decorations and what the cost is going to be?” Dan eyed the contents of the car. There were 3 boxes of lights, two pre-light garlands, an angle and snowman figurine. A small blow up Santa, a not so small Christmas tree, some ornaments, and a Menorah.

 

“Don’t worry Dan, everyone will thank me later.”

 

“Oh, I almost forgot to check the list!” Ella reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper.

 

“You made a list?” Dan stepped away from the cart and came to look over Ella’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure I didn’t forget anyth— ahhhh shit.”

“What?”

 

“I knew I was forgetting something. We need a wreath and a big one with lights to hang up right were steps are.”

 

“How big are we talking?”

 

“Biiiiiiig.” Ella spread her arms out to show the size of the wreath.

 

“I definitely think Marcus is not going to approve and with all this other stuff I think we can skip it.”

 

“Skip it?!?!” Ella smacked Dan on the shoulder earning a grunt from him. “Daniel, a wreath is one of the main Christmas decorations, we are getting one. The two of them stood in the middle of the aisle, bickering for a few more minutes on the importance of having a wreath in the precinct.

 

“Hey! Can you move out of the way!? I’ve been trying to get by for the past two minutes here!” An older gentleman pushed Dan’s cart out the way haphazardly, causing the end to hit Dan’s knee, and hurriedly pushed his own cart past them.

 

“Still think some people are lonely and depressed?” Ella smirk, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Ughhh, owww. Nope, some people are just grinches.” Dan hobbled over to the front of the cart and spun it around. 

 

“Let’s get out of here before I get run over again and end up with a broken leg.” Dan slowly pushed the cart towards the registers, limping in the process, with the giggling forensicist behind him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and as before, kudos and comments are appreciated and will keep me on track to make sure I don’t forget to update. Until tomorrow :)


	3. Christmas Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linda tries to help Maze get into the Holiday Spirit.

* * *

 

Linda was sitting in her office chair and enjoying her afternoon lunch break. Her lunches breaks were quiet, no clients, no impatient Devil trying to get her to fix all of his problems in a span of half an hour, no one. It was just her, her salad, and a good book. However, the blissful silence was interrupted by a familiar face walking, no busting, through the front door. _Maze_.

 

“WHAT IS WITH IT EVERYONE THESE DAYS!?!?!” Maze walked straight up to Linda's desk and came right up in front of her face, almost causing Linda to knock what was left of her unfinished salad onto the floor. The sound of the door slamming open had resulted in her losing her grip on her book, thus losing her page, and ultimately have it end up on the floor. She looked up toward the ceiling, for a short moment, and pleaded with God for one day where she could actually manage to enjoy finish her lunch in peace and quiet. One day was all she was asking for.

 

“Would you like to take a seat?” She stated, trying to stay as calm as she could.

 

“Sure thing Doc.” Maze jumped onto the couch and grabbed a handful of pretzels from the bowl resting on the coffee table in front of her.

 

“Now, why don’t you tell me what has you all worked up?” Linda stayed at her desk, hoping to would be allowed to finish the last few bites of her lunch.

 

“Everywhere I go people are either listening or yelling these songs about the upcoming holiday.”

 

“It’s called singing an—“ 

 

“No, this one guy was actually yelling the song lyrics. Heeaaavily off key too.” Maze grabbed the pitcher of water and poured herself a glass since it seemed Linda was fresh out of vodka.

 

“Well, as I was saying, a lot of people enjoy the holiday season and there is nothing you can do about it. I mean, I guess you could stay inside for the entire month of December, but I'm 100% sure you would get bored.” Linda took a few more bites of her salad as Maze processed her words before throwing her fork into the trash and placing the lid back on the container, sealing it shut.

 

“Now, that would be torture, and I know torture better than anyone else…..What should I do Linda? I don’t— I don’t want to f—.” Maze caught her tongue and was clearly having a hard time getting the words out.

 

“— _feel_ left out?” Linda smiled and completed the sentence for her. She stood up from her desk and walked over to sit in the chair in front of Maze.

 

“How about, since this is your first real Christmas as Mazikeen Smith — demon with a soul and emotions — and try to join in some of the holiday activities? Go out, by a tree, make Christmas cookies, decorate, sing carols. Anything that would be considered holiday spirit.” She didn’t want Maze to feel alone and left out of the holiday season.

 

“Mmmm…I don’t know if I know how to do these things, or what to do really.” She looked down, slightly embarrassed that the devil’s right hand, best, badass demon in Hell didn’t know how to celebrate a holiday.

 

“How about I help you? We can make cookies together, go to a couple of Christmas parties, maybe even sing a few carols here and there, what do you say?” She watched as Maze thought over her proposal.

 

“Alright, I think I can do that. Show me the ways of the holiday Linda.” A genuine, happy smile appeared on the demon’s face. This year she wasn’t going to be alone during this joyful holiday; this year she had a friend to celebrate with.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!


	4. Song of Sparrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Lucifer Monday! Tonight we meet Sinnerman and since it is also the return of Lt. Marcus Peirce how about a Marcus centered one-shot for today? Enjoy.
> 
> Summary: Dan finds Marcus bird watching in the woods.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about birds XD

* * *

 

Dan was running through the park trail one cold morning, as he always does every morning before work. About halfway through his run, he spotted a someone familiar person standing on at the edge of the field, looking into the woods. He ran towards where the man was standing and came up right behind him.

 

“Hey man, what’s up?” The familiar man turned to face Dan, pulling the binoculars away from his eyes and letting them hang down, from the strap, around his neck.

 

“Ahhhh, Detective Espinoza, what brings you to these part of the woods?” Marcus asked, surprised to see a co-worker while he was out of the office and on his day off too.

 

“Just going for my morning run per usual, but I decided to try a different route this way and—Were you bird watching?” Dan eyed the binoculars hanging from Marcus's neck.

 

“Yes, I was Espinoza. Is it strange for you to see me doing sometime other than police work on my day off?" Marcus asked, probably a little to harshly.

 

"What? No! I just uhh-- I didn't take you for the bird watching kind of guy that's all." Dan nervously brushed his hand through his hair.

 

"When I was a kid my mother and I would go out into the woods next to our house and watch for all kinds of birds, I always hated because it was cold and dark. I would have rather stayed in bed and sleep until it was time for school, but ehh, that never happened.”

 

“I see...my friend back in college was an avian expert. Ha, he had his whole bookshelf filled with cool facts about the birds al over the country.” Dan remembered one night his roommate got into an argument with his friend. He couldn’t remember what exactly they were fighting about but he knew it had something to do with birds. He kept rambling for another minute or two before Marcus cut him off.

 

"Yes, well I guess as I got older I began to appreciate the activity a bit more." He pulled the binoculars back up to his eyes to look out into the woods.

 

"Did she have a favorite bird?" Dan asked he was curious. He hoped the more he learned about Marcus perhaps the better off they would be.

 

“Sparrows." He pulled the binoculars down and turned his head towards Dan. "My mom was really into the Native American culture when she was younger. She told me her spirit animal was a Sparrow, so every time we would see a Sparrow while watching she would tell me ‘Marcus, today is going to be a good day.’ She was obsessed with them, even in her older years. I miss her a lot.” Marcus grew quiet at the end of her sentence.

 

“What happened?” Dan could see that he was genuinely upset, normally Marcus could keep his emotions under wraps but this topic hit a nerve.

 

“She died right before Christmas 3 years ago.”

 

“Ohh...Hey, I'm sorry man. I know how rough it can be when you lose a family member, especially during the holiday season.” He placed a hand on Pierce’s shoulder, give it a gentle, but firm squeeze.

 

“Thank you, Daniel. She told me a few years ago that she hoped her soul would reincarnate into a Sparrow. Ha, I ask her why on earth out of all the animals she could reincarnate as she would want to be a bird? A sparrow no doubt!"

 

"Did she have a reason? For wanting to come back as a bird?" Dan didn't really believe in this whole reincarnation business, but he respected what others believed or didn't believe.

 

"She told me that Sparrows symbolize self-worth, hard-work, and community. It’s kind of weird I know, but before she died I told her that if she were to become a sparrow to come and find me. Strangely enough, about six months later after her death, I had a small family so sparrows come and make a nest in a tree near my home. I watched them every day and two and a half years later, they are still there living in that same tree. Not sure if one of them was my 'mom', but I know she is watching me; either in bird form or human." He cleared his throat, signifying he was done with this conversation. He wasn't the type of guy to have deep conversations in the woods. " Yeah, so anyway, I continue to watch the birds as my mom did. Helps me keep her with me, you know?” He lifted the binoculars back up to his eyes and looked out into the tree line, a bird flew into his view. Slowly he walked deeper into the woods, Dan softly trailing behind him, to follow it. He stopped behind some brush, kneeling down to lower himself closer to the ground, and placed the binoculars over his eyes once more.

 

“Yep, it’s a sparrow alright. Here see for yourself, it’s right between the tree line there on the third branch down to the right.” Marcus handed Dan the binocular and pointed in the direction in which the bird was perched.

 

“See it?”

 

“Yeah I do.” Dan adjusted the view on the binoculars, creating a clear view path straight to where the faun and white colored bird perched. The woods were quite so he was able to hear it when it started singing its song. A group of them would probably drive him nuts, but he didn’t mind the repetitive chirps from just one.

 

“You know Daniel, if you ever have a time when you are feeling stressed or have nothing better to do, you are welcome to come join me. I find this quite therapeutic especially when I have to spend an entire week with you lot.” Marcus quietly stated, being careful not to make too much noise. Slowly, he stood up and headed in the direction they had come from to return to the path. Dan followed suit, but not before he took once last glance at the sparrow and listened to its song. Perhaps bird watching was in his future after-all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only 34 words over limit if for whatever reason any of you were counting XD


	5. Decorating Delights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning Lucifans! WOW, last nights episode was amazing and I have so many questions and a couple of theories about this whole Sinnerman situation. Can't wait to see what goes down in the season finale Monday! Anyway, here is day 5!
> 
> Summary: Chloe and Trixie spend some quality time together decorating their house with Christmas lights.
> 
> PS: There is a small reference to Chapter 1 in this one ;)

* * *

 

" _…_ ** _Rocking around the Christmas Tree_**

**_Let the Christmas spirit ring_ **

**_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling…"_ **

 

“You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear. Voices singing, let's be jolly. Deck the halls with boughs of holly!” Trixie sang along as she helped her mother wrap the lights around Big Mama. They were on their last strand and as soon as Chloe placed it on the last branch she singled Trixie to grab the ornament box. Trixie walked over to the side table besides their couch and picked up the box. Carefully she walked over to her mother and placed the box down on the ground besides the tree. Chloe walked over and opened the lip, setting it besides the box.

 

“Now Monkey you need to be careful because some of these are fragile and they can break if you are not careful.” She handed a red ball to Trixie, making sure she had it in her hand before letting go herself. Chloe had to pull out a ladder to help her reach the top of the tree since Lucifer managed to pick up the tallest tree available in Earl’s farm. By sheer luck the tree fit just like a glove in her apartment, though it took a while to actually place the tree in her house since Lucifer and Amenadiel were arguing over which direction that tree should enter the house and wether they should cut the netting outside or inside.

 

“I will Mommy.” She walked over the the tree and carefully placed the hook on one of the branches she could reach, letting go once she was sure it was secure. Together her and her mother placed the rest of the red circular ornaments all over the tree, making sure whatever direction you looked you would see red.

 

“Ok, now it’s time for the special ornaments.” Chloe walked over to the table and grabbed the second box that was filled with an arrangement of various ornaments. She moved the empty box aside to make room for the the second box. She sat on the floor and opened the lid. One by one she pulled out the ornaments, unwrapping them from the white tissue paper that surrounded them, and placed them gently on the ground for Trixie to pick up and spread out around the tree.

 

" _…_ ** _Dancing and prancing_**

**_In Jingle Bell Square_ **

**_In the frosty air…"_ **

 

“I made this one when I was in preschool Mommy.” Trixie said as she picked up a popsicle stick, the handcrafted ornament that contained a picture of her from when she was four-years-old. Chloe helped place some of the special ornaments on the higher branches since Trixie was too short to reach the high places. 15 minutes later all the ornaments were on, the tree was strung, the only thing missing was the star that would be placed on top. Chloe thought for a moment on how they would manage to get the star up on the top of the tall tree. Trixie was getting bigger each day and she was becoming too heavy for Chloe to lift. Unfortunately, the ladder wasn’t tall enough to prop Trixie up to where she could reach the top. Moments later Maze walked through their front door.

 

“Maze!” Trixie ran to hug her favorite demon in the whole wide world.

 

“Hey kid, watcha up too?” Maze wrapped an arm around the little human and followed her back to the living room.

 

“Mommy and I were just decorating our tree, we just have one more thing before it all set.”

 

“And whats that?”

 

“We have to somehow place this star up on the top there.” Trixie pointed up to the top of the tree.

 

“I have a ladder out but Trix is still too short and I can’t lift her up while I’m on the ladder.” Chloe stated, her arms crossed over her chest. Thinking of how they would get the star up at the top.

 

“Why not Decker? I thought you worked out.” Maze smirk as she placed her coat on the arm of the couch and walked over to the ladder.

 

“It’s not that, it’s just—- Maze what are you doing?” Chloe watched as Maze started to climb up the ladder.

 

“Ok kid, climb up the ladder and then I’ll pick you up so you can place the star on top.” Trixie grabbed the star and made her way over to the ladder, carefully climbing up the rims.

 

“Oh Maze I don’t think— Trixie, be careful Monkey.” Chloe held her breath slightly as she watched her daughter climb up the ladder, star in hand, up to where Maze was waiting. Maze grabbed the star from Trixie’s hand and offered a hand to Trixie. Trixie grabbed Maze’s hand and then found herself being lifted into Maze’s grasp. Boy she was strong! Once secure in Maze’s grasp sh hands Trixie the golden star and then lifted her up towards the top of the tree.

 

“Almost there!” Trixie extended her arm out as Maze continued to lift her up closer, and closer to the top. She leaned over and placed the base of the star on the tip of the evergreen, letting go to test its stability before calling out.

 

“It’s on! Yaaaay!” She smiled and looked towards her mother as Maze carefully lowered her, making sure her feet were placed steadily on a rim of the ladder. Trixie quickly climbed down a few rungs before jumping off and going to were the control button was. Pressing red button down on the extension cord the tree lit up.

 

“Woooowwww!” Trixie stepped back to he mother's side, wrapping her arms around her center.

 

“Hmmm, pretty neat thing Decker.” Maze stated as she hopped off the ladder from the top rung, landing effortlessly.

 

“Yeah, it is isn’t it?” She returned her daughters embrace, smiling at the vibrantly lit tree in front of her.

 

“So, ummm, Maze. Feel free to lend us a hand with the rest of the decorations?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While they were putting up the outside decorations Maze and Trixie were singing as many Christmas songs as they could. Chloe pulled out her phone to take some pictures and videos to use at later time if need be ;)


	6. Warm Cocoa on a Cold Winters Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Dad, about a week in and I'm struggling to come up with new, clever ideas. Feel free to leave me ideas in the comments section!
> 
> Summary: It's a cold Tuesday night in LA, what better way to spend the night with a cup of warm delight?

* * *

 

It was a cold Tuesday night, Trixie had just finished her shower and finished changing into her winter pajamas. They were long sleeved with pants and on them were small penguins with Santa and Elf hats on holding presents. They were starting to become a bit too small for her, but they were her favorite pair to wear during the holiday season. She walked out of her room and down the steps, but before she reached the bottom she came face to face with her mother who had her arms crossed over her chest. She gave her mother an innocent smile, she didn’t think she was in trouble.

 

“Did you finish getting ready for bed?”

 

“Yes, Mommy.”

 

“Picked the towel up off from the floor and made sure to wipe up any excess water from both the floor and the sink?” Chloe asked and Trixie nodded her head.

 

“Yes, and I put away all my stuff back in the cabinet.” Chloe eyed her daughter, she had one more thing to check.

 

“Did you brush your teeth?” She asked with a smirk and saw her daughter's smile disappear. Trixie huffed out a heavy sigh before responding to her mother.

 

“No, not yet, I will go do that right now.” Head drooped down a little she started to make her way back up the steps when her mother voice stopped her.

 

“Actually, since you haven’t brushed yet, and if you are not too full from that chocolate cake you had for dessert earlier, I was thinking we could make some hot cocoa and watch a Christmas movie together?” Chloe smiled wide as her daughter practically leaped from the steps to hug her.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!! With marshmallows — no EXTRA marshmallows — and warm blankets!” She was practically jumping for joy. Her mother would make the best hot cocoa from scratch, it was sweet, but not too sweet and it warmed her entire body.

 

“Ha ha, of course, Monkey! Why don’t you go over to the cabinet and pick out a movie and I will get started on making the cocoa? Sound good?”

 

Trixie nodded and skipped over to the cabinet to see what movies they had. While she was doing that, Chloe turned on the overhead kitchen lights and got to work making the cocoa. She reached into the cabinets and pulled out the bags of sugar and cocoa powder, placing them on the island. Grabbing a small pot, she placed it on the stove and turned it on medium heat. She grabbed water from the sink and added it into the pot, then poured some sugar in, and finally the cocoa powder. She stirred as she waited for it to come to a boil. Once it was boiling she poured the milk in and remove the pot from the heat. She added a few drops of vanilla and a pinch of cinnamon. She reached up and pulled out two clear, glass mugs from the cabinet and set them down on the table. Carefully she pours the hot cocoa into each glass, spread some whipped cream on top and topped it off with some more cinnamon. She pulled out a full bag of marshmallows from the pantry and carefully picked up the full mugs of cocoa. Slowly, so she wouldn’t spill both on herself and on the floor, she walked towards the living room where Trixie was waiting on the couch with a movie in her hand.

 

“So what movie will we be watching tonight?”

 

“A Christmas Carol with Jim Car—Carray?” Trixie pinched her eyebrows together.

 

“Carrey. Like Karaoke. That’s a good one to watch, did you already put it in the DVR?”

 

Trixie nodded and turned off the living room light, she took her place next to her mother and snuggled up against her side. Her cocoa was on the table in front of her, next to the open bag of marshmallows. She reached her hand in and grabbed a big handful of them and placed them all in her mouth at once.

 

“Trixie! They are supposed to be placed in your cocoa, not directly into your mouth!” Chloe laughed and poked her daughter's stomach, but she too found herself reaching her hand in and grabbing a handful of the soft, fluffy, white sugar-filled snack. She enjoyed nights like this, where it was just her and her daughter, snuggling on the couch with a warm blanket, hot cocoa, and a good movie. Being a cop and working a lot of high-demanding cases meant nights, or days, like this was far and few between so she did best to enjoy an cherish every moment of it.

 

By the time the movie had ended both of their cocoas were completely gone, and half the bag of marshmallows with it. Trixie yawned into her mother's shoulder, clearly showing signs she was ready for bed. Chloe carefully picked her up and walked her to her room where she tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

 

“Stay warm Monkey, I love you.” Chloe turned off her desk light and carefully walked out of her room

 

“Love you too, Mommy,” Trixie replied before letting sleep overcome her and take her to the dream world. Chloe closed the door shut and headed back downstairs where she would clean up and then get ready for bed herself. She looked outside one more time, it was dark, the trees were almost completely bare, and not a sound could be heard except for the wind that was starting to howl. She turned off the tv and flicked the light switch as she headed for the steps, going to get ready for bed herself so she could cuddle her warm sheets on this cold winters night. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of makes you want to make a cup for yourself and just lay in bed, doesn't it?


	7. Sweater Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so today I had my first final and it did not go over too well so I apologize in advanced if this chapter isn’t very good. I am just not really in the mood to write a really good chapter, but I promise I will make it up to you later. Thanks for understanding. - Ships
> 
> Summary: Christmas sweaters & The Devil: They don't mix.

* * *

 

“Child, what is this and why am I wearing it?” Lucifer asked, looking down at the not so ugly Christmas sweater that was currently hugging his figure.

 

“It a Christmas sweater and you have to wear it because we always were one when we take the photos,” Trixie replied, fixing her hair a bit. Her sweater was a dark blue with Rudolph’s head on the front, wearing a red and white striped scarf.

 

“Photos? What photos?” He asked. Trixie rolled her eyes, just like her mom would, at Lucifer’s statement. 

 

“The Christmas card photos! We take them every year and this year you are going to be in them too! Now come on!” She grabbed hold of Lucifer’s hand and dragged him to the living room where Chloe was setting up the camera. She had the camera, which was resting on a tripod, facing the lit Christmas tree.

 

“We are ready Mommy!”

 

“Okay Monkey, let me just grab—Ohhh. Oh. My. Go—“ “Ahh don’t you even dare Detective!” Lucifer interjected before Chloe could finish her sentence. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth in a fail attempt to stifle her laugh, she just couldn’t help it. The Devil himself all dressed up in a red knit Christmas sweater with a reindeer, Christmas presents, and lights strung near the top with yarn. Her hand did nothing to quiet her laughter.

 

“Would you stop laughing at me? This really isn’t funny.” Lucifer stated, feeling utterly ridiculous. He looked at her sweater, it was a darker shade of red with white printed reindeer at the top and a range of shapes to make give the illusion of snow. His eyes trailed back up to her face where her long golden locks hung comfortably on her shoulders, a slight curl to them at the end. Her bright blue eyes shone brightly with the light illuminating from the tree and her faint pink lipstick showed up just enough to allow her lips to pop. Dear Dad she looked beautiful, though she looked beautiful in anything she wore. Him on the other hand…this was not at all his style.

 

“I’m sorry Lucifer, but I cannot help it, you look utterable adorable!” She pulled out her phone to snap a quick photo, Trixie quickly wrapped her small arms around his frame and gave a big smile towards the camera. _Click_. Once the photo snapped Trixie ran to her mother to take a look. Lucifer made a face as if he had just seen a ghost.

 

“Lucifer you didn’t smile!” Trixie playfully whined. “We need to take another one!”

 

“Hold up Trixie, let Mommy get one with Lucifer first that way he will be more likely to take a few more with you later.”

“Okaaaay. Here give me your phone and I can take your picture!” Chloe handed Trixie the phone and helped her get onto the wooden coffee table in order to get Lucifer in the entire shot. He was quite tall and Trixie was much, much shorter than both of them. Chloe walked over to stand next to Lucifer, she pulled him closer to her by his arm. Once close enough she placed one arm around his waist in the back and her other hand on his chest.

 

Lucifer nearly had a heart attack the moment her hand came in contact with his chest. _Is it getting hot in here_? He stood frozen against Chloe, not really sure what to do with his arms. Trixie frowned watching the two get positioned. Rolling her eyes once more she hopped off the table, walked over to Lucifer and grabbed his left arm to wrap around her mother's waist. He made a quiet grunt when his hand came into contact with Chloe’s waist. He gave a shy smile towards her, feeling slightly awkward in this whole situation; however, she didn’t seem to mind one bit.  

 

“There! Now make sure you both smile.” Trixie stated, walking back over to the table to get positioned. They smiled so she snapped a photo, both in portrait mode and landscape mode.

 

“See, was that so terrible Mr. I-Don’t-Do-Christmas-Sweater-Photos?” Chloe teased, looking up at him. He, on the other hand, remained silent. Finally, after a few moments he gained the courage to speak, or perhaps he couldn't come up with any clever innuendos for his reply.

 

“No, I guess it wasn’t that bad, but I am assuming now we have taken a photo I can change back into my Armani right?” He returned her gaze and gave a soft, teasing smile.

 

While the two of them chatted and teasingly argued with each other, like a married couple, she snapped a few more photos. They looked happy together. Her mother had a really big smile on and her cheeks were only slightly flushed, and that made Trixie very happy. She sent a few pictures to herself and then one to Ella and Maze.

 

“Can we take our card photos now?” She asked, interrupting the two who seemed to have been so wrapped up in each other they forgot she was still in the same room as them. They were still making heart eyes to each other so she spoke up once more.

 

“MAAAZEEE!” At the sound of Maze’s name, the two of them immediate sprang away from each other as if they were both on fire. A smile curled up at the edges of her lips, got ‘em.

 

“Deceptive parasite.” Lucifer scoffed, feeling flustered and even more embarrassed. Oh, the teasing he would receive if Maze ever found out about this. He straightened his sweater and cleared his throat, gaze trying, but failing to stay away from Chloe. Chloe, on the other hand, cleared her through and quickly moved away from Lucifer and over to where the camera was still sitting on the tripod.

 

“Alright, uh hmm. Let’s get these photos taken, shall we?” Chloe nervously stated, now also feeling slightly embarrassed. Trixie grabbed ahold of Lucifer’s hand once more and led him over to the tree and this time he followed willingly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what the sweaters look like: Lucifer on left, Trixie in middle, and Chloe on right.
> 
> https://ships-sailing-in-the-night.tumblr.com/post/168300337570/ships-sailing-in-the-night-hello-everyone-its


	8. Nutcrackers, Snowflakes, and Sugar-Plum Fairies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone!   
> Summary: Lucifer invites Chloe and Trixie to see the Nutcracker with him.  
> Again, these are not beta'd so there are probably a lot of mistakes. #JustDeal XD

* * *

**_Lucifer: Detective what are you doing this Friday night at 8 o’clock?_ **

 

_The Detective: I was just going to spend the night with Trixie watching Christmas movies. Why do you ask?_

 

**_Lucifer: How would you and young Beatrice like to join me for the Matinee Performance of The Nutcracker at the Alex Theatre?_ **

 

_The Detective: Are you serious!?!? You got tickets?? I always wanted to take Trixie to see the ballet but the tickets are expensive and almost always sell out on the first night._

 

**_Lucifer: Well, lucky for you detective I happen to know someone in the production who was able to get my tickets. :D_ **

 

_The Detective: Trixie will be thrilled when I tell her!_

 

**_Lucifer: Actually, I was hoping to surprise the child with the tickets, how about you just tell her that we are going somewhere special so she needs to look her utmost best?_ **

 

_The Detective: Ahh, thank you Lucifer! Trixie is going to love this so much, I'll make sure she gives you a big hug for this. :P_

 

**_Lucifer: …_ **

 

_The Detective: Lucifer? XD_

 

**_Lucifer_ ** _:_

 

* * *

 

Chloe smiled as she placed her phone down on the kitchen counter. She was excited to go to the performance, she hasn’t seen The Nutcracker since she was seven and this would be Trixie first professional performance. She made a mental picture of all the dresses Trixie had in her closet. It would be cold by the time the performance was over, perhaps a sweater and leggings would be more comfortable?

 

“Who are you texting Mommy?” Trixie asked after placing a big spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

 

“Hmmm? Oh, it’s just Lucifer. We were discussing a case that's all.”

 

“Does discussing work with Lucifer always make you smile really big?”

 

“Wha—no he uh, he just said something funny that’s all. Now finish up breakfast and get ready for school.” Chloe ushered her daughter to quickly finish breakfast and grab her stuff since they were almost late for school.

 

* * *

 

Friday night arrives and Trixie is happily getting dressed up for the concert she believes she is attending. She practically screamed her head off with excitement when Chloe told her they were going to fancy restaurant for dinner with Lucifer. Her daughter loved that Devil so much that it made Chloe’s heart flutter. A soft knock at the door brought Chloe out of her daughter's room and down the steps. Normally Lucifer would barge right into her home announcement, but today it seemed he was doing things properly. She took a quick glance at the clock; it read 6:45 pm, punctual as always. Opening the door her gaze met Lucifer, wearing a dark red shirt and a black jacket overnight; his green pocket square fitting nicely with the rest of the outfit.

 

“You are looking rather Christmassy.” She smirked and opened the door, gesturing for him to come inside.

 

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” he stated as his gazes started down by Chloe’s black heeled boots all the way up to where her bullet necklace hung around her next, standing out against her cream colored sweater. Her hair was halfway pulled back, revealing her Christmas wreath earrings.

 

“Lucifer you’re here!” Trixie came — carefully — running down the steps to greater him. Chloe watched as he braced himself for impact; however, impact never came. Trixie nearly looked up at him and then reached for his hand. “Come on we are going to be late!” She dragged him out the door and an amused Chloe followed behind, grabbing her coat and purse. He offered to drive her car since he figured they wouldn’t want to be driving in a convertible during the night. Reluctantly she agreed as long as he promised to drive carefully and like a normal human being. He promised he would do the best he could and with that, the three of them made their way to the Alex Theatre.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived home later that night, Chloe opened the door for Lucifer who was currently holding her sleep daughter in his arms. She had fallen asleep on the way home and once the car was parked he gently picked her up in his arms, allowing her to snuggle in at the crook of his neck. Carefully he walked her up the stairs, her following behind him, towards Trixie’s room. Once her daughter was changed into her pajama’s, with help from Chloe while Lucifer waited outside, Chloe placed a soft kiss on her forehead and exited her room, closing the door. It was almost 1:00 in the morning and Chloe was exhausted and even if he claimed he didn’t see much sleep, she certainly would not be opposed to him spending the night. To sleep. Just to sleep. She didn’t want a tired Devil driving back to his penthouse in the middle of the night. He accepted her offer and she left him in her room as she looked in the spare bedroom for a pair of sweatpants he could put on. She found a black pair in a large, the were clean, and seemed warm enough for the night. Not that he really needed them, he was already hot. In terms of his body temperature….well he was very attractive too, but she was only thinking about his comfort. Nothing else. She certainly wasn’t going to take advantage of a half naked Devil in her bed. Shaking her head of the impure thoughts she returned to her room to find he hadn't moved from his position.  
 ****

“I will be ok if you at least wear the pants, but they must stay on the entire night. I don’t need Trixie coming into my room to find that you are not wearing any clothes.

 

“Well we wouldn’t have to worry about that if you would just lock your door.” He stated smugly, taking the pants from her hands.

 

“That’s not going to happen. Bathroom now. You are not sleeping with me until the pants are on.” Chloe immediately regretted what came out of her mouth. Her face was probably as bright as a tomato, she really hated these Freudian slips.She mentally slapped herself for the comment and waited for Lucifer’s reply, but instead, she was met not with the sound of his voice, but with the sound of her bathroom door being closed. 

 

“I guess Hell has indeed frozen over,” she chuckled before changing into her own seat of sweats and a t-shirt for the night. Minutes later she crawled into bed and looked up when she heard the sound of her bathroom door being opened. Her gaze was met with a bare-chested lucifer with the sweat pants just barely on hip hips. Her eyes followed the path from his eyes all the way down to where waistband of the sweats met his hips. Yep, it was going to be a long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have gone into more detail, but finals are draining me and I didn't have the energy to write more. Plus I am trying to stick to the 1K max word limit. This one was only a few words over. Enjoy your weekend! :)


	9. Decorating Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Finals week has officially started for me and I am very drained at the moment; both physically and mentally. So for the next few days, the fics will be short as I won’t have much time to write long ones. Once finals are over I will have plenty of time during the holiday break to write good, longish chapters. But, for now, all you get is short ’n’ sweet. 
> 
> ...But there is nothing wrong with that right? :P
> 
> Summary: Maze and Trixie bake Christmas cookies together!

* * *

 

Chloe walked into her apartment to hear the Christmas station on the radio blasting and the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. She quietly closed the door behind her so no one would her come in. Slowly and carefully she sneaked towards the rim of the wall and peeked into the kitchen. There she saw her demon roommate wearing her kiss the cook apron her mother had bought her a few years ago, baking holiday cookies with her 9-year-old daughter. It was quite a site to see.

 

* * *

 

“Ok so now we have to brush milk over them so the sprinkles will stick to the dough,” Trixie stated as she reached over to grab the brush that was sitting in the bowl of milk. As she brought the brush out of the bowl, towards the cookies, a few drops of milk spilled on the counter. Maze grabbed a paper towel, placing it over the drops. She smiled and waited for Trixie to finished applying a light layer of milk over all the cut cookies before raiding Chloe’s sprinkle cabinet. Earlier, after the dough had finished setting, they cut the cookies into different holiday shapes. They had snowflakes, Christmas trees, and bell-shaped sugar cookies all set to be decorated.

  
“What kind of decorations do we wanna use little human?” Maze asked, pulling out a few random sprinkle containers.

 

“Well, they have to be Christmassy, so look for red and green colored ones. Mommy has some sprinkle containers up on the second shelf I think?…Mmm, there that one and the one next to it!” Trixie pointed at a container filled with red sugar, the second container contained green sugar. She unscrewed the caps and poured a little bit of each container into a separate glass bowl.

 

Together they decorated a tray of cookies and then placed it in the oven to cook. While waiting they went ahead and decorated the rest of the trays so once the first batch was out they could 

 

* * *

 

Chloe took out her phone and snapped a couple of photos before making her appearance. She walked passed the kitchen, this time wanting to be noticed by the demon and her daughter.

 

“Hi Mommy! Maze and I are baking some Christmas cookies. Don’t worry she isn't going anywhere near the over and I am simply helping with the decorations.” Trixie stated, she knew better than to try and pull the tray of hot cookies from the oven. The trays were heavy and very hot, she wouldn’t want to accidentally burn herself.

 

“I'm glad you are having fun, both of you. Just remember that as much fun as this is baking them, _both_ of you are still responsible for cleaning up the mess you made.” She said with a wink in Maze’s direction. She turned on her heel and headed upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. On her way up the steps she smiled to herself as she heard her daughter and roommate groan —and might she add, very loudly — in unison at her statement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you still enjoy these shorter ones. Like I said, I am just too drained from finals (which sucks cuz they are just starting). Once i'm done tho, good things to come. :D


	10. The Perfect Gift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be mean and leave some details out. Stay tuned to find out. :P
> 
> Summary: Lucifer try’s his best to get everyone the perfect gift.

 

* * *

 

 “Do you have a metal pair and preferable with red fuzz around the rim instead of pink? She’s not really a pink person.”

 

The employee went to the back storage room and searched for what Lucifer was asking for.

 

“You are in luck Mr. Morningstar, this is our last one in stock.” He placed the cuffs beside the leather whip on the register counter and scanned the barcodes. “Anything else I can get for you today?”

 

“No, this should do. Maze just loves her toys so I am sure she will be thrilled to have this for the holidays.” Lucifer handed the cashier a $50 bill and made his way out of the store, bag in hand. He opened his trunk to his Corvette and placed Maze’s gift besides the other bags already in the trunk.

 

“Alright let’s see, that covers Maze; I already got Ms. Lopez, Daniel, Amenadiel, and the child something. Hmmmm, all that is left is something for the Detective.” He closed his trunk and walked to the front seat. For the next 20 minutes, he drove around his Corvette in attempt to find the perfect place to purchase Chloe’s gift. Sitting in his car, stuck at a light, he thought about places that would potentially have a good gift. 

 

“Ohh, now that might have something,” he said as he pulled his onto a back road. 

 

* * *

 

Forty minutes later he reached a small town outside of LA. He pulled into a small storefronts parking lot. Stepping out he locked the door and then made his way into to the front. He looked at the window display for a few moments before deciding this would be the perfect place. Gripping the handle he pulled open the door and walked in.

 

“Good afternoon how can I help Mr. Morningstar?” A tall, dark haired and dark eyed Italian man stepped out from behind the back curtain.

 

“Antonio, long time no see,” Lucifer replied, reaching his hand out to shake Antonio’s hand.

 

“Yes, it has been a few years. So tell me, what brings you back to my store on this gorgeous day?” Antonia removed the glasses from his face, letting them hand down around his neck.

 

“Well, I am here to purchase the perfect gift for someone.”

 

“Ahhh, I see.” The clerk eyed Lucifer before turning around and walking towards one site of the store. “This someone must mean a great deal to you for you to come all the way out here to buy them a gift.”

 

“Yes, she is…I mean well, we uh, work together. Occasionally I spend time at her home with her child or she will come to my club, but we are just co-workers and friends.” Lucifer’s voice was slightly shaky, he didn’t understand why he was nervous talking about buying a gift for the Detective.

 

“Right, well you can see all you want Mr. Morningstar, but your eyes review a veil of truth.” Before Lucifer could reply the clerk put his hand up. “Ahh, need not say more I think I have just the right gift for her.” 

 

* * *

 

30 minutes later Lucifer walked out of the store with a big smile on his face. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car. Pulling the handle towards him he opened his door and he took his seat, placing the keys in the ignition. He backed out his Corvette and headed back to LUX on this sunny day. He had managed to get everyone, except for Marcus, who took a couple of months personal leave to head back to Chicago, good gifts. Chloe’s however, her gift was great. No, it was perfect; it was special, just like her and he truly believed she would enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!


	11. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUCIFER MID-SEASON FINALE IS ON TONIGHT!!! Who knows what secrets will be revealed, what questions will be asked, and what answers will be found out! The Tom's both state that this is their favorite episode so I'm super excited to watch it. As for today, here is the next chapter!
> 
> Summary: Trixie receives a snow day.

* * *

 

 

”Mommy, look outside! It’s snowing!” Trixie yelled from her room as she looked out of the side window. There was a blanket of snow covering the grassy ground, the trees, and the roads. She jumped out of bed to go find her mother, crossing her fingers that school would be canceled. “Did you see the snow Mommy? I think school is going to be canceled!”

 

“Yes Monkey, I saw the snow, but the roads are still drivable so you are still going to go to school.” Her mother replied as she met Trixie in the hallway, just coming out from her room. She was already dressed in her normal detective attire with her badge and gun holster attached to her at the hips. She walked downstairs to start preparing breakfast while Trixie, sadly trailed behind her. Downstairs, Trixie sat on the couch and stared outside of the window, watching the flakes fall from the sky to the ground.

 

“Babe, if you stare out the window that isn’t going to make the snow fall harder. Breakfast is almost ready so go get dressed.” Chloe turned on the radio as she flipped the sandwich over on the skillet. She listened to the school cancellations that was currently being listed off over the radio. After the first few she knew that Trixie’s school would still open; however, it was a slap in the face because right after the thought finished in her mind Trixie’s school was announced over the radio as shutting down for the day due to the icy roads and snowfall.

 

“I KNEW IT!!!” Trixie came running from the bottom of the steps and right into her mother's side. She neglected to change out of her pj’s, knowing fully that she wouldn’t have to go to school today. 

 

“Oof, Trixie! I thought I told you to go get dressed?” Chloe raised an eyebrow down towards her daughter, seeing she was still in her pj’s.

 

“Well, I thought about it and I had the intention of going to change, but then I heard school being canceled over the radio so I figured there was no point.” She grabbed the plate with her breakfast from her mother and made her way to the island table. Taking her place she dove into breakfast; she was hungry and would need as much energy as she could get for this snow-filled day as possible. Her mother finished cooking her sandwich and took her place across from Trixie.

 

“So, since you don’t have school today and I just received text from my boss telling me to stay home, what are we going to do with all of our free-time.” Chloe took a sip from her coffee as she waited to see what her daughter had on tap for the day.

 

“Weeelllll, I was thinking that we could build snowmen if the snow if good enough, make snow angels, ohhh and we cannot forget about having a snowball fight! You should call Lucifer and ask he want to join us, i’m sure he’s never had a snowball fight before.”

 

Chloe nearly choked on her coffee thinking about Lord of Hell himself having a snowball fight with a 9-year-old. She thought a moment and then a sly grin appeared across her face.

 

“Let’s see what we can do?” Her daughter mirrored her smile and the two of them made up a plans over breakfast of how to get Lucifer over to their house so they could ring him into these mundane, yet exciting snow-day rituals. A chocolate cake bet may or may not have been made over whether or not they could get the Devil himself to participate in all of the snow day rituals.

 

 


	12. A Cold and Dark Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. Had another final this morning. Ok, so this one sucks (and probably tomorrows & thursday’s, I apologize in advance), but I have my last final Friday which is gonna be hella hard. BUUUUUUT y’all in for a treat on Friday. Have patience and stay with me ;P Also, this one has a nod to the Sin Bin (3x10) episode. So minor spoilers?
> 
> P.S. I have no clue what I just wrote XD
> 
> Summary: Lucifer and Chloe are stuck in her car during a cold night as they wait to catch a drug dealer in the act.

* * *

 

 “It’s bloody freezing, how much longer are we going to have to stay here Detective?” Lucifer quickly rubbed his hands back and forth together as he started out the front window of Chloe’s cruiser.

 

“Lucifer, I told you already an hour ago. Pierce wanted as to sit here the sit and see if our dealer is going to make a move tonight moving the heroine.” Chloe subconsciously wrapped her coat around her tighter, trying to keep as much heat around her as she possibly could.

 

“You know there are other things we could be doing to a) make time move faster and b) keep ourselves warm and toasty.” He gave her his wicked grin and waggled his eyebrows suggestively towards her.

 

“No. We are not having sex in the middle of stakeout. Plus that requires taking our clothes off—“

 

“Exactly Detective!”

 

“—Which means I would be freezing and same with you. It wouldn’t solve any problems, so just suck it up and just keep your eyes on the warehouse.” She didn’t want to say it out loud but she was thinking about how nice it would be to have Lucifer’s body right up against her’s. With his clothes on obviously. His body radiates heat like a furnace, he’s _like_ a walking furnace, and right now she could really use him to keep her warm. However, she had to be able to quickly move out of the car in case their Dealer made contact with the seller. 

 

“Fine, but if I freeze to death tonight I am blaming you.” He loudly chattered his teeth just to get his point across.

 

“Not my problem, you should have worn a heavier coat. I can’t be blamed for your idiocy Lucifer.” She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, gaze immediately switching away from Lucifer and towards the entrance of the abandoned warehouse.

 

“ _Detective_! This is **Armani** and the newest style too!” Lucifer whined.

 

“Lucifer look!” Chloe smacked him on his arm to get his attention away from his clothes and back towards the warehouse. When he saw what she was pointing at he started to laugh.

 

“Ha, well definitely not our dealer detective. Unless they selling the good stuff from the North Pole.” 

 

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, probably pulling yet another muscle but she pushed him towards his car door.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Chloe opened her door and walked towards the teenagers, somewhere dressed as elves and others in Christmas sweaters. 

 

“Someone’s going to be on the naughty list this year,” Lucifer stated before stepping out of the car too and following the Detective. Together they arrested the trespassing teenagers and drove them back to the precinct. Turns out there was no drug operation deal that was going to go down at the warehouse. Marcus had heard of a group of college students shooting up in the abandoned warehouse and he wanted Chloe and Lucifer to get them before they hurt themselves. It was all a sham and it was all Dan’s idea. Payback for the ‘bomb’ Chloe gave him a few months back. The looks on everyone's faces when Lucifer and Chloe walked into the precinct with the teenage boys dressed in ugly Christmas sweaters and as elves was priceless. Dan was practically drying on the floor with laughter. Marcus, who was amusedly watching from his office, got up from his desk and joined Lucifer and Chloe.

 

“Well done Chloe, Lucifer. Dan, I hope you enjoyed this because that was a one-time thing." Marcus looked back at Dan who was wiping tears from his eyes, face a little red.

 

"Yes, sir!" Dan replied.

 

"Now, remember our deal we made boys. Don’t let me catch you again.” He told them with his classic Marcus face, reaching into his pockets he pulled out the keys and uncuffed them. The boys agreed they would stay out of trouble and then turned to walk out of the precinct. Quid Pro Quo has been served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no clue what this ending is XD


	13. You Can Take A Demon Out Caroling, but You Can't Make Them Sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I've been busy studying for my organic final *fml* but here is day 13. Again, it’s not the best, but I needed a study break. My brain is going to explode on me. Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Again, not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

 

 “Hey Tribe!! How’s it hanging?” Ella walked over to meet the rest of the Tribe members. Linda suggested the night before that they all come out to her neighborhood to listen to the carolers. As Ella approached the gang she was handed a mug of hot liquid.

 

“Here, have some my grandmothers famous Eggnog,” Linda stated as she handed Ella a black insulated mug. Ella popped open the cap and took a careful sip.

 

“Oh. My. God. This is amazing! My Abuelita made eggnog, but one sip of her’s and you are gone for the night.” She another sip as she followed the tribe down the sidewalk. The sun had set about an hour and a half ago and if it wasn’t for the street lights they would be walking in darkness.

 

“So Linda, what exactly do carolers do?” Maze asked her friend, holding both her cups of eggnog. She might have already had two cups earlier, but she could handle it.

 

“Well, normally around the holiday season groups of people go door to door and sign you Christmas songs. Church groups sometimes do it, choir groups, or families. It helps spread the Christmas spirit!”

 

“Haven’t you ever had Carolers come to your door Maze?” Ella questioned before taking another sip from her mug.

 

“I’m pretty sure that if we had any carolers come to our door, they would then running away because I won’t be the one answering it.” Chloe jokingly stated, adjusting her knit hat to cover her ears from the wind that was starting to pick up. She was very grateful for the hot beverage in hands at the moment.

 

“You are probably right Decker. Oh, well speak of the singing humans. Looks like there is a mass of them at the corner of the street here.” The ladies joined the huddle of people that were standing and listening to the mixed choir. There were all different ages, youngest probably being around Trixie’s age and the oldest singers most likely being in their sixties or seventies.  That was dedication, and especially on a night like tonight. Some parents at the corner were sitting at a table pouring cups of hot cocoa for the passerbyer’s and for the Carolers themselves. 

 

“ ** _See the flowing bowl before us, Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_**

**_Strike the harp and join the chorus. Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_ **

**_Follow me in merry measure. Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_ **

**_While I sing of beauty's treasure, Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_** ”

 

The Carol’s sang and smiles spread across the audiences faces as they sang along with them. Once they had finished the song the crowd clapped and cheered. The took a short break to warm up a bit and get the children some hot cocoa. The tribe chatted with some of the other people in the crowd, introducing themselves and answer the same old questions people always ask you when they first meet you.

 

“ ** _We wish you a Merry Christmas,_**

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_ **

**_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!_** ”

 

As soon as the Carols started the next piece Maze nonchalantly put in her earbuds. Chloe noticed Maze out of the corner of her eye and elbows her in her stomach, causing her to grunt.

  
“The hell Decker?”

 

“You can’t put those in.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You are supposed to be listening to them sing and occasionally sign with them.”

 

“I heard them but i’ve heard _this_ particular song about a dozen times at the mall yesterday and I don’t want to here it again. Just nudge me, **_gently this time_** , when they finished singing.” She pressed play on her phone and then took another sip from her cup as Chloe returned her eyes back towards the group. Turns out you can take a Demon out caroling but you cannot force them to sing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow.


	14. All Wrapped Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so last day of bad chapters I promise. My brain is about to explode, I'm so sick of studying I just want to get this stupid test over with! T___T   
> Anywho, Tomorrow is my last final so expect a good chapter tomorrow. :D
> 
> Summary: Chloe has some serious gift wrapping to complete and she knows just the person, or should she say, Devil, who can lend a hand.

* * *

 

Chloe was home by 8:00 pm on the dot that night, that was a record for her. By the sweet grace of God, she managed to complete all the paperwork, that had been piling up from the beginning of the week, surprisingly with the help of Lucifer. It was strange. No innuendo’s, no complaining like a four-year-old child, nothing. He sat quietly at the foot of her desk and completed the forms. At one point, Chloe was about to jump out of her seat, drag him into the interrogation room and question him about his oddly normal behavior. But that would cause a scene and she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of the entire precinct, so she had another idea. She invited Lucifer to come home to her place for dinner because she needed help with something. She used her signature “Chloe’s pleading eyes” and even added, “I really need your help with this.” _Got ‘em_. She knew he couldn’t resist saying no to her, especially when she said he needed him, that was the golden phrase. She should feel guilty for perhaps using that phrase multiple times to get him to help her with simple stuff just because she wanted to spend time with him? Maybe, but she knew if she didn’t use it he would probably get back to his penthouse.

 

So three hours later here they are, Lucifer and her sitting on the floor of one of her carpeted spare bedrooms. Her in sweats and a long sleeve, him in his suit — though he did off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves of his collared shirt which she felt slightly turned on by — wrapping Christmas presents.

 

“Remind me why am I here helping you wrap your spawns presents in holiday paper on a Thursday night instead of being at LUX?” Lucifer asked, smoothing out a crease of snowflake wrapping paper before fold it over on the corner of a box, securing it with a piece of tape.

 

“Because I needed your help with wrapping all of these because if I did them, it would take forever.”

 

“Why not ask Maze?” He picked out a shiny white ribbon and stuck it right in the center before placing the now completely wrapped box in the completed pile.

 

“Maze would tell me just to give them to Trixie and also she probably won’t do a very good job on them.” Chloe set her completed gift aside before grabbing the next item.

 

“OCD much are we Detective?” 

 

“No, well, ok fine, but a child wants to wake up Christmas morning and see neatly wrapped presents. Imagine waking up and seeing all your gifts but they are all ready opened. What fun is that?”

 

“I can’t imagine Detective, no one has ever gifted me with something that I could open for Christmas…well besides allowing me to open their—“

 

“Yeah ok ok, I get the picture. Pretend I didn’t even ask that.” Chloe’s cheeks became slightly flushed and returned her attention to the box.

 

“I’m joking Detective. I close down LUX during the days surrounding the celebration of the birth of Mary’s son. So, I spend my days alone mostly drinking and playing the piano. It’s quite boring really.”

 

“Sounds lonely.”

 

“Yes, well it can be, but anyway, I don’t mind being here Detective. I was merely making up for the lack of complaining and jokes I ceased to make back at the precinct.” He smirked at her and the next thing he knew he was wacked on the head with a roll of polar bear covered wrapping paper. Chloe just laughed at him while he rubbed the top of his head, smoothing out the stray hairs. _Bloody mortality_.

 

“If I end up with a bump, on the top of my head, tomorrow morning Detective I swear—“

 

“What. What are you gonna do? Complain about it? It’s just wrapping paper Lucifer, don’t be such a wuss.” Chloe rolled her eyes before placing the second to last gif in the pile.

 

“Detective, I would never.” He placed his hand over his chest as if he was offended. They joked around some more, had a small bow fight and somehow manage to finish the rest of the gifts later that night. She offered to allow him to stay and sleep on the couch if he wanted, but he politely declined and stated he needed to do some inventory for LUX that would probably take him a while to complete. With a bow of his head and a soft kiss on her hand, he walked out of her house and to his Corvette.

 

“Have a lovely night Detective, see you soon.”

 

“Thank you Lucifer and have a good night.” She smiled as she watched him pull out of her driveway and headed back towards downtown LA.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow! :D


	15. Angel's From the Realms of Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FRIDAY! Okay, so this one is wayyyy, waaaayyy over the 1K limit, but it is worth and it will make up for the past few days. I will have completed my Organic Chem final by 12:30p so enjoy this one! Also, here is the song I used for inspiration if you want to listen to it in case you want to get the tune and rhythm down in your head when you read this. Enjoy!
> 
> Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5mdybeyLVc&list=PLngkAPjGBLJTpwM7MYbWMwo3PBsLaxkqa&index=1
> 
> Summary: Trixie’s school hosts a Christmas concert, yet it did not turn out to be what anyone had expected.

* * *

 

“Ready to go monkey?” Chloe opened her front door and headed towards her car. Tonight was Trixie’s Christmas Concert. Every her school would put on a Christmas show on their last day of school to celebrate the upcoming holiday break. This year, for the first time ever, the concert was being held at the Walt Disney Concert Hall. Trixie followed behind wearing a red Christmas sweater with snowflakes embroidered in and jeans. Her curly hair, thanks to Maze who had spent about 20 minutes curling it for her, hung loosely on her shoulders. She got into the back seat of her mother's car, Maze following shortly behind, and bucked her seatbelt. Together the three women headed to the concert hall.

 

As the pulled into the parking lot Chloe noticed just how crowded it was. Normally these concerts were not that popular, meaning there were usually a lot of empty seats, but tonight it looked as if a famous band had come into town. As she was about to pull into the second parking lot she noticed Lucifer standing beside the Valet guy, waving her down. Chloe pulled up in front of them and rolled down the passenger window.

 

“Hello Detective, Jimmy here will take the car to the private lot now so if you lovely ladies just want to file out then he can take it.” Lucifer opened the passenger door, allowing Trixie to slide out of her street and onto the sidewalk. There was a slight breeze tonight, the wind blowing her curls in front of her face for a moment. She waved to two people who were at the front entrance of the hall.

 

Dan, Ella, and Linda were all waiting outside for the rest of the group to arrive, and the star of the show.

 

“Daddy! Ella!” Trixie grabbed Maze’s hand who was only just stepping out of the car and dragged her across the street. With the child looked after Lucifer returned his attention to Chloe. The parking lights shined on her, her golden wavy hair radiating beneath it.

 

“You look lovely as always Detective.” He placed a hand on the small back, leading her to the rest of the part. Chloe blushed lightly, she was only wearing a white and grey striped sweater with jeans. It wasn’t exactly fancy clothing, but it made her heart flutter nevertheless. Lucifer himself didn’t look too bad himself. He was in a black tux with a dark red undershirt, his hair combed back like always. Together they crossed the street and everyone made their way inside to the auditorium. Trixie gave her daughter a good luck hug and kiss, as did Dan, before she went off to join the rest of the children choir to warm up before the performance. The rest of the gang handed their tickets to the doorman and enter the auditorium. The first thing everyone noticed was the size of the auditorium; it was enormous!

 

“There must be hundreds of seats in here!” Ella stated, looking around like a kid going into a candy store for the first time.

 

“2,265 to be exact,” Linda said as she tilted her head up to look at the ceiling.

 

“Have you been here before Linda?” Dan asked.

 

“Once, a long time ago.” She replied.

 

“Is this ok, or too far away?” Maze pointed to a row of seats, middle section, about 30 rows back. Most of the front rows were already filled completely, and the auditorium was filling up fast since there were only 20 minutes until the concert started.

 

“Yeah, this should be fine,” Chloe replied. One by one they filed in; Dan first, then Maze, Linda followed by Ella, Chloe and finally Lucifer on the end of the row. They all chatted as they waited for the concert to start, a few of Trixie’s friend's parents coming up to speak with Chloe. The live orchestra was in the pit warming up, the sounds of strings, brass, and drums tuning filled the auditorium as well as the voices of the audience. A few volunteers were also coming around and handing out programs.

 

“I hope you don’t mind if you share, we were not expecting the concert to be this packed and didn’t print out enough copies.” One volunteer, an older woman, stated as she handed the group 3 programs to share amongst them. Chloe read over the songs Trixie would be singing, the concert included some classics such as Silent Night, Jingle Bell Rock, and Santa Clause is Coming to Town. There would be a short interlude of the orchestra playing a few pieces from Nutcracker and then the choir would sing one last song which would surely be a mixture of a few other well known Christmas songs. Chloe had been to a few of these concerts already, each one always the same, but Trixie always had a good time so she didn’t mind sitting in déjà vu.

 

Eventually, the auditorium lights dimmed and returned to normal a few times in a row indicated the show would start in five minutes. The auditorium grew quiet as everyone prepared for the show. The curtains opened and out came the children’s choir, everyone dressed in their best holiday sweaters and jeans. The conductor tapped his baton on the stand in front of him, signaling the orchestra to set and then started his movements. The orchestra started, specifically the strings playing the intro to Silent Night.

 

* * *

 

The auditorium lights suddenly went off and entrapped the room in darkness. Chloe attempted to look down in the program in front of her, according to the schedule the concert was over. Slowly a spotlight appeared, switching Chloe’s focus away from the program to the stage. The sound of a piano and bells filled the room and then the voices of the children choir could be heard in the background.

 

“ ** _Oooooo_** ……. ** _Aaaaahh_** ”

 

“ ** _Angels from the realms of glory, wing your flight all ‘round the earth_**.” Lucifer, who was now in a white tux and wired up with a microphone. He sang out loud, his voice projecting into the audience, his arms resting at his side. A second spotlight appeared beside him revealing a second performer.

 

“ ** _Ye who sang creation's story, now proclaim Messiah's birth_**.” Amenadiel stood with his arms beside him as well as he sang the second part; also wearing a white tux. A young cellist appears from the left side of the stage, playing a sweet melody in accompaniment to the piano. _How in the world did he get on the stage? More importantly, what was he doing singing up on stage at her daughter's school concert?_

 

“ ** _Gloriiiaaaa_** _._ ” Lucifer sang; Amenadiel repeating him afterword. Everyone in the row seemed shocked that one, the concert apparently wasn’t over yet, two, Lucifer — the actual Devil of all people was singing a Christian song, and three Amenadiel had joined his brother on stage.

 

“ ** _Glooooorrrria_** _._ ** _In excelsis deoooo_** _._ ** _Gloooooooorrria_** _,_ ** _in excelsis deeeeooooo_** _._ ” Lucifer and Amenadiel sang in perfect harmony, their voices flowing together with ease; not one dominating over the other. The children’s choir could still be heard in the background, though the two brothers angelic voices slightly took over. The cellist played another small bit with the background orchestra

 

“ ** _Gloria_** _….._ ** _Gloria_** _…._ ** _Gloriaaa_**.” The strings became more and more pronounced, crescendoing in their piece.

 

“ ** _Saints before the altar bending, watching on in hope and fear_**.” All of the sudden more stage lights appear and the school's choir was now visible on the stage, the girls wearing white dresses and the boys wearing white suits. She didn’t bring a white dress with her. Trixie was in the front since she was short, she was standing almost right next to Lucifer. Chloe brought a hand up to her mouth, she was astounded at the performance in front of her. Her vision was starting to become blurry with the water that was surrounding her eyes. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head towards Linda.

 

“This isn’t part of the program,” Linda whispered to the both Chloe and Ella.

 

“No, it’s not, but it’s—“ Ella began before Chloe interjected.

 

“Hea…heavenly.” Chloe breathlessly stated, her eyes locked on the tall, dark-haired man standing in center stage. Her friend, partner, and someone who she loved deeply. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep herself from breaking down and crying. 

 

“ ** _Suddenly the Lord descending, in his temple shall appear_**.” An adult choir appeared all around the auditorium, their outfits matching the children choir. They walked down the isles towards the stage, carrying candles in their hands, singing the same verses as the children choir.

 

Lucifer stepped forward taking the center stage, Amenadiel following behind him to come next to his brother. They all sang in beautiful unison, the stage lighting up behind them with bright white lights. A fog machine started to release some fog across the stage, giving the allusion of the performers standing in clouds. The audience was no longer watching performers on a stage, but angels in Heaven singing down upon the people.

 

“ ** _Though an infant now we view him, He shall fill his Father’s throne. Gather all the nations to Him, every knee shall then bow down_**.” The spotlights on the brothers cast them in their own circle of light, illuminating them in the glistening light.

 

“ ** _Gloria_** _,_ ** _in excelisis deo_** _!”_ Tears escaped from the security of Chloe’s eyes, falling down the side of her face. Besides her, she could hear Ella trying her best from not breaking down completely, sniffling here and there. In her hand she could see Ella clutching her cross necklace, holding it close to her heart.

 

 _“_ ** _Gloooooorriiiaaaa_** _,_ ** _in excelisis deo_**!” A trumpet fanfare played, bringing the piece to its climax.

 

“ ** _GLOOORRIIAAAA…..DEEEEOOO_**!!” Lucifer, Amenadiel, the children’s choir and the adult choir sang the last verse as loud as they could, projecting as much of their voice as possible into the audience. There was a short moment of silence afterword, the performers standing still as statues on stage. Not a sound was heard. The entire audience then leaped up from their seats and cheered loudly while applauding the choirs and the angelic brothers. Altogether, the performers joined hands, Lucifer taking Trixie’s and his brothers, and took a bow. Chloe, Ella, Linda, Dan, and even Maze were wiping the tears off of their cheeks. She cried joyful tears and laughed as she blew a kiss to her daughter who was currently displaying the largest smile she has ever seen. Lucifer turned to face his brother, smirking at the tear sliding down the side of his cheek. Oh, how he missed singing with his brother when he was in the Heavens above. It would always fill his heart with joy and a sense of peace. It felt good to be able to share the voices of angels to the people here on Earth. It was after all the season of sharing gifts, and well, this was his gift to humanity. The audience was still standing and clapping, Chloe noticed the countless of women and men who were grabbing tissues to wipe the tears from their eyes. 

 

“Hallelujah,” Dan stated running a hand through his hair, still in shock from the performance. Chloe nodded her head in agreement, this concert was differently special and memorable. The end sounded as if the Heavens themselves had joined in and sang with the rest of the performers. There was only one word she could think of to use to describe this concert: Heavenly.

* * *

 **_“Then I looked and heard the voice of many angels, numbering thousands upon thousands, and ten thousand times ten thousand.” Revelations 5:11_ **  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Gloria in excelsis Deo” = “Glory to God in the highest” [Hymn of the Angels]
> 
>  
> 
> So truth be told, I actually wrote this one first when I was searching around on youtube for Xmas music, and then the idea just sprang. Theeeeennnnn, I decided to do this whole advent thing. I hope you enjoyed it! :D
> 
> Officially finished with this semester!! :D


	16. An Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16, we are so close!
> 
> Summary: Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie are enjoying Dinner when a surprise visitor shows up on Chloe's doorstep.

* * *

 

“And that’s that’s how we ended up getting first place in the decorating contest.” Trixie took another bite from her dinner after telling her mother and Lucifer about her last day of school. Their class threw a Christmas party and there was a gingerbread house decorating contest. Her group won first place and each received a giant candy cane as a prize; it was currently sitting on the kitchen counter just waiting to be eaten.

 

“You know child, mmm, I was invited to a gingerbread house contest two years ago,” Lucifer said in between bites. “Over a hundred people came out and took 24 hours to make their masterpiece.

 

“Wow, really! Who won the contest?” Trixie asked.

 

“A group of women, they build a castle. Wanna see it?”

 

“uh, yeah!”

 

Lucifer pulled out his phone and showed a picture of the large gingerbread house castle.

 

“Lucifer, no phones at the dining room table, and Trixie finished your greens.”

 

“But Mommy, I don’t like peas.” Trixie impaled one pea with her fork and brought it up to her nose. She observed it and made a face of disgust. She set her fork down and met her mother's glare.

 

“Trixie. No candy cane until after you eat all of them.”

 

“Come now Detective, she’s got plenty of years to eat her greens. One night of not eating them isn’t going to hurt her. Go on child, eat your peppermint cane.” He motioned toward the treat on the counter. With a big smile, Trixie got out of her chair and reached up to grab the candy cane. Safely in her hand, she started to walk towards the living room to put on the TV when the sound of a doorbell interrupted her.

 

She walked towards the door and looked out of the side window. She saw a tall, blonde women waiting outside.

 

“Mommy there is a strange woman outside,” Trixie called back to her mother who was cleaning up the table. She looks back out the window and the women held out a bag. She read the tag and it said

 

**To: Beatrice**

**From: Azrael.**

 

“Hey, mommy? Do we know an Az— Azral? Azreal?”

 

“Azrael?” Lucifer questioned. Chloe glanced at him.

 

“You know the women Trixie says it at my front step?”

 

“I can’t be.” With that Lucifer quickly went to the door and opened it; Trixie stepping aside so she wouldn’t be hit.

 

“Az!”

 

“Luci!” The blond women said as she engulfed him in a big hug. Chloe put a pause on cleaning up the dishes to see the two. _Who was this woman?_ _Another one of his late night guests?_ They seemed awfully close, but she wasn't jealous. No, definitely not jealous as she watches the two laugh and playfully smacks each other. What was she doing at her house?

 

“Here you go Beatrice, this is for you but you have to wait until Christmas.” She extended her arm and handed Trixie a medium size box.

 

“Thank you. Umm, how do you know Lucifer?”

 

“He didn’t tell you about me? Shame. He always told everyone I was one of his favorites. I’m Azrael, Lucifer’s sister.”

 

“Little sister, I’m older than you.”

 

“How would you know? It’s not like Heaven has a calendar to keep track of all of the days we are born.”

 

“Does that really matter? I just know I’m older.”

 

“Oh, you must be Chloe!” Azrael attention averted away from her brother when she saw Chloe walking toward her. She walked up to Chloe and engulfed her in a hug too. “You are quite popular in Heaven.”

 

“Oh, umm, thank you?” Chloe’s eyes turned to look at the floor as brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear, her cheeks becoming a little flushed. She looks back up to see Azrael still smiling at her.

 

“Wow. Sorry, I just…I feel like I’m meeting a _celebry_. You’re THE CHLOE DECKER!!”

 

“ _Celebrity_ Az, and as much as I like talking about the Detective I must ask: What are you doing on Earth?” Lucifer stood closer to Chloe, protectively, just in case Dear Old Dad sent Azrael to take Chloe away from him.

 

“I’ve come to celebrate the holiday season brother. The parties are fantastic here and I spoke with Amenadiel and he told me that if I were not to find you at your club then you would most likely be either at the police station or here.”

 

“I like you, you seem really nice. Are you an angel too?” Trixie asks, looking hopefully up at Lucifer’s sister.

 

“Yes, I am little Beatrice. I am Azrael, Angel of Death.” Az stated proudly. Chloe looked horrified at the sound of her title, Lucifer didn’t seem to care at all, and Trixie acted as if she was the one meeting a celebrity. 

 

“Cool! Does that mean you kill people?!” She asked excitedly.

 

“Monkey, she’s an Angel she doesn’t kill people….right?” Chloe asked, suddenly starting to feel apprehensive about having the Angel of Death standing in her house with her 9-year-old Daughter.

 

Azrael laughed, “Of course not! Angels can’t kill, it’s against our code. I can tell you all about what I do over a nice cup of hot brown liquid you humans drink by the blaze.”

 

“She means Hot Chocolate Detective.” He tried his best to make Chloe feel more comfortable about having his sister here. 

 

“I may even be able to pitch in a few stories about Luci from when he was a fledgling.”

 

“Oh, can you now?” That got Chloe’s attention.

 

“Yep, I remember this one time when Lucifer…”

 


	17. Meeting Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 more days! :D
> 
> Summary: Trixie needs someone to take her to go see Santa.

* * *

 

Chloe sat at her desk and was staring at her computer calendar. Her shift ended half an hour ago but here she was still sitting at her desk working on who knows what. Ella, the curious cat she was, walked out of her lab to see what was keeping Chloe at her desk.

 

“Hey Chlo, what are you still doing here? Didn’t your shift end half an hour ago?”

 

“Hmm? Oh hey Ella, uhh I didn’t even notice the time. I’m behind on paperwork and I have other Christmas items I need to complete. Problem is I promised Trixie I would take her to see Santa tomorrow but I really need to come in and get this paperwork done. Lucifer has his own business at LUX he has to manage and Dan is still helping Maze with her bounty.” With a heavy sigh, Chloe got up from her seat and headed towards the coffee maker. Ella followed and thought for a moment, then it hit her.

 

“Hey, what if I take Trixie to go see Santa? I’ve practically got the day off tomorrow so I would be able to take some time out of the day to take her.” Ella has never met Trixie before but based on how Lucifer talks about her she seems just like Ella.

 

“Really? You would do that?” Chloe looked at Ella with wide-eyes.

 

“Totally! I can be over at your house by 10:00 am to take her.”

 

“Ella I owe you one, thank you so much!” Chloe hugged Ella and Ella gladly returned it.

 

* * *

 

Ella was over at Chloe’s house the next day right at 10 o’clock. She rang the doorbell and seconds after Chloe opened it. 

 

“Morning Ella!”

 

“Good morning Chloe! Is Trixie all ready to see Santa?” Ella was wearing her favorite Christmas sweater, it was red and had Naughty or Nice? written in white.

 

“Yep, let me go and get her. Come on in.” Chloe opened the door to allow Ella to come into her house as she then headed up the steps to tell Trixie it was time to go. She walked into Trixie’s room and found she was all ready to go.

 

“All ready monkey?

 

“Yes, Mommy…who am I going to see Santa with?” Trixie followed her mother out of her room and down the steps.

 

“My friend from work, her name is Ella and I think you are really going to like her.” The hit than the last step and headed toward the entryway where Ella was still standing.

 

“Hey Trixie, I’m Ella!” Ella waved at the young girl standing in front of her.

 

“Hi Ella, you work with my mom?”

 

“Yep I work in forensics so I examine all the bodies and try to figure out what the murder weapons were. I’ve seen some pretty nasty things.”

  
“Ella,” Chloe interjected.

 

“That's so cool!” Trixie ran up to grab Ella’s hand. “Tell me more in the car, I want to hear all about it.”

 

“Alright, well you two better get going, have fun!” Chloe called out as her daughter and co-worker headed out of the door to go to the mall.

 

“I swear those two are exact replicas of each other,” Chloe muttered to herself as she headed to grab her keys so she could go to the precinct and finish up her paperwork.

 

 

 


	18. Devil On Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff-filled and a little nod to the Vegas episode in this one ;)
> 
> Summary: Lucifer goes ice-skating….well, tries to at least.

* * *

 

“Are you sure it’s safe detective?” Lucifer asked as he finished tying the laces on his skates.

 

“Lucifer, I’ve already told you about hundred times while we drove here. It will be perfectly safe and nothing is going to happen.” Chloe replied, reaching over and making sure Trixie and her friend’s laces were tight enough. “You two all set?”

 

“Yeah Mommy, you can help Lucifer get on the ice.”

 

“Is this your mom’s boyfriend first time going ice skating?” Becca, Trixie’s friend, asked. Chloe was about to say that Lucifer was just a friend of the family, but Trixie beat her to the clarification.

 

“Yeah, can you believe that? He’s never been ice-skating, not once!”

 

“That’s crazy?! How can you not go ice-skating during the holiday season?” Becca asked Trixie as the two of them headed out of the shoe rental store and made their way to the ice.

 

“Be careful getting on the ice you two and don’t try anything to fancy,” Chloe called out to them.

 

“We won’t Miss Decker!” Becca replied as the two girls made their way toward the ice leaving Chloe and Lucifer alone.

 

“Umm Detective, I am rather uncomfortable so shall we make our way over to the ice?” Chloe turned to find Lucifer holding onto the wall beside him, doing his best to stay standing. She shook her head and laughed as she reached out to him and lead them to the rink.

 

* * *

 

“Slide your right foot then your left foot as if you were trying to slight across your penthouse floor in socks.”

 

“Detect—- woah.” Lucifer tried to move his foot as he said but he felt his body start to slide downward, he gripped onto the side rail to keep him from landing on the ice.

 

“It’s ok, I won’t let you fall.” Chloe said softly, like a mother would tell their child who was learning to ride a bike without training wheels.

 

“You bloody better not. Like I was saying, I don’t slide across my penthouse in socks.” He carefully gripped onto Chloe’s arm for more support, though if he fell he would most likely just drag her down with him. 

 

“Oh…well I did. It was rather fun.” She snaked a hand around his waist and lifted him off of the railing. “You are not going to learn how to skate if you stay glued to that railing, come on.” She moved to grab his hands and started to skate backwards. He held tightly onto her hands and let her pull him across the ice. 

 

The moved slowly, him losing his balance a few times but she was always there to help him steady himself. Once she felt he had the hang of it she let go of his hands and let him come to her on her own. Slowly he was able to get himself closer to her by moving one foot at a time. She smiled as skated further away from him to force him to keep moving.

 

“You sly minx.” He stated as he skated to get himself closer, smiling as he almost got in arms reach when Chloe made a face. He was about to ask what was wrong when a force from behind him propelled him forward and right into Chloe. They both landed on the ice hard and a second weight ended up landing on top of Lucifer.

 

“TRIXIE!” Chloe stated, a little upset at her daughters recklessness.

 

“Sorry mommy, I was just racing Becca.” Trixie pushed herself off of Lucifer and back onto her feet.

 

“It’s ok monkey, just remember there are other people around you and you were lucky to run into someone a lot bigger than you. You wouldn’t want to accidentally know over a younger kid, they could get hurt as well as you. Next time aim for the railing okay?” Chloe got up off the ice with ease and leaned down to help Lucifer up.

 

“Ok, i’m sorry mommy. Sorry Lucifer, are you ok?” She reached out a hand to help her mother get him off of the ice.

 

“Never fear child, this isn’t the first time a Decker has left me with a mark.” He grinned at his own joke; Chloe seemingly unfazed. Trixie nodded, not quite understand what he was getting at, and then proceeded to rejoin her friend.

 

“Another hour and then we will have to go Trix.” Chloe called out to her in which Trixie put a thumbs up in understanding. Chloe shook her head and returned her attention to Lucifer. When she had turned her body, her hand specifically, came directly in contact with his chest. She eyed him suspiciously.

 

“What?” Lucifer asked innocently.

 

“How’d you get up off the ice?”

 

“I used my arms and legs and with a little help form the railing I was up in no time.”

 

“Oookaaaayy……Why are standing so close?”

 

“Mmm, well just in case I slip again I have something to hold onto.” He gave a sly grin and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. He wrapped his arm around her waist time, pulling her in closer so the tips of their noses were almost touching.

 

“That’s only if you can keep up.” With that she pushed him away slightly and skated off around the rink, Lucifer, slowly, but steadily skating after her.

 

 


	19. Club De Nöel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to save this for tomorrow, but I have work in an hour, and nothing else is written yet. Also, yes this one is also waaaaay over the 1K limit. Again, worth it. ;D

* * *

 

 

“So are you all going to the party tomorrow night?” Linda asked as she took a sip of her martini. It was ladies night and the tribe, now including Charlotte, all sat at a booth in a local bar chatting.

 

“What party?” Chloe asked before grabbing a couple of pretzels from the bowl in front of here.

 

“The holiday party Lucifer is throwing for the holidays? Didn’t you get his invitation?” Ella said as she placed the second round of drinks on the table.

 

“….Let me guess, it’s red with a gold ribbon wrapped around the edge and it’s at ten o’clock, Christmas attire is required, right?”

 

“Why do you ask Decker?” Maze drowned her fourth shot of tequila, reaching over to grab her last two shots.

 

“Ughhh, Trixie said she got an invitation to a Christmas party and it was tomorrow. When I asked to see it she said she had already RSVP’d and she couldn’t find the invite. I saw it on the counter with the rest of the mail and it was red and gold.”

 

“Well don’t worry, your daughter can come because Lucifer said he would have hot chocolate for her. Besides, it’s a private party so more than half of LA won’t be attending.” Charlotte interjected, apparently Lucifer came to her to ask her for she helps with the catering.

 

“Private party?” Linda flagged down a waiter as the finished the rest of their drinks.

 

“Yeah, Lucifer decided he would only invite a few people. He closed down LUX early two nights ago so he could prepare for the party tomorrow.” Maze finished her final shot and stood up, tipping the waiter as she covered the check. “It’s still early so let’s go get ourselves some Christmas attire!” The demon headed out of the bar with the rest of the tribe in tow.

 

* * *

 

“Mommy aren’t you excited to be going to the party tonight!” Trixie came jumping down the steps, all ready for the party. She wore a red color sweater with white stockings, a black skirt and brown boots. Her hair was down and a red-bowed headband sat on top of her head. 

 

“Monkey, you didn’t tell me that the invitation you so happened to “receive” was a party Lucifer was throwing. Also, when did you RSVP both of us?” Chloe grabbed her purse and car keys from the kitchen counter. 

“Oh, I called Lucifer while you were in the shower last night and told him that both of us were going to come.” Trixie opened the front door and headed out towards Chloe’s cruiser. Maze had left an hour ago to help Lucifer put the finishing touches in place at LUX. 

 

“Mmm…” Chloe was suddenly curious if her daughter and Lucifer texted or called each other more regularly. She’d have to check the recent calls on the landline. She followed her daughter out, locking the front door, and got into her car. They made their way to LUX and pulled up to the valet, the man helped them out and took her car to the garage. She took hold of Trixie’s hand, worried of what she would find when she walked inside. If she says anything that wasn’t appropriate for her they would head straight back home. However, what she saw was the complete opposite of what she had envisioned in her head. As they walked in LUX was completely decked out. Strands of lights were hung from the ceiling and garlands were wrapped around almost everything. There was a big wreath hung in the back of the club and a small Christmas photo spot to left. As she looked around she mostly saw colleagues from work, Daniel, Charlotte, Ella, even Marcus, who had just recently gotten back from his trip to Chicago. She recognized some other cops who worked at the precinct. In fact, everyone from this party worked at the precinct, except for Amenadiel, Maze, Linda, and Azrael, who was still visiting her brothers.

 

“Decker you made it!” Maze came up to her and immediately put a drink in her hand and a cup of hot chocolate in Trixie’s.

 

“Ready to hit the photo booth, little human?” Maze held out her hand and Trixie immediately took hold of it, following her to the photo spot. Chloe watched as her daughter and demon roommate walked hand in hand to go take silly photos in the photo spot. She took a sip from her drink and boy did it taste wonderful! A mixture of cinnamon and other holiday spices filled her sense. She closed her eyes as she allowed the holiday mixture run through her veins.

 

“Chloe, over here!” She opened her eyes to see Linda, Ella, and Azrael sitting at a booth. She headed over to them, still not seeing any sign of the owner of the club himself. He was most likely waiting to make a very, very, impressionable entrance. She sat down with the other girls and they chatted over drinks.

 

“So tell me, what, what is that green thing hanging up over by the wall over there? And why are people just walking up to it and kissing each other and then walking away?” Azrael pointed over to the mistletoe.

 

“Oh, that’s mistletoe Azrael. If you are standing underneath it with someone then you have to kiss them.” Ella explained. 

 

“Here, Linda and I will show you how it’s done.” Maze grabbed hold of Linda’s hand and dragged her away from the both and down to where the mistletoe hanging. Once they were underneath it Linda took Maze’s face in her hand and brought her lips to hers.

 

“Nicely done ladies!” A familiar British voice called up from the top of the railing. There was Lucifer, looking as dapper as ever in his jet-black suit and burgundy shirt underneath. Chloe breath caught in her throat, he was _stunning_. Azrael peered over at Ella who had a similar thought as her. They nodded in silent agreement and Ella grabbed hold of Chloe's hand and dragged her away from the both and onto the dance floor. Azrael headed towards her brother.

 

“Brother., you are looking festive,” Azrael stated as she reached his side.

 

“As do you, sis.”

 

“Come dance with me?” Azrael asked, but she didn’t get the opportunity for him to answer because she promptly grabbed ahold of his hand and dragged him down the steps to the floor. She quickly made eye contact with Ella who was currently dancing with Chloe, moving to get her closer to the target destination.

 

“So tell me brother—” Azrael asked as she started to dance in place, “—why to have a private party and not one where you invite over half of LA?”

 

“I wasn’t up for a long night of booze, women, and men.” He stated nonchalantly, seemingly unfocused on the conversation. His eyes scanned the floor, looking for something, or someone. Azrael could tell his thoughts were elsewhere.

 

“Mmm, riiiight. Having this a private party would have anything to do with the fact that you wanted to make sure Chloe would come right?” His gaze quickly snapped back to hers.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“I said, if you had a private party then Trixie could come and that, my dear brother, would ensure that her mother would come. You—,“ she pointed her finger at his chest, “Mr. Lucifer Morningstar, wanted Chloe here tonight.” She was always one to see right through him; he wasn’t as clever as he thought and she wasn’t as oblivious as he thought. 

 

“Uhh..umm. well I— that’s not entire—. I haven’t the slightest idea what you are talking about, care for another drink?” Lucifer quickly moved away from Azrael and lost himself in the crowd, searching for a distraction. Azrael watched him leave and turned to make eye contact with Ella. Ella understood and maneuvered Chloe around some more to get her right where she wanted her.

 

* * *

 

“So Maze, how are we going to get Mommy and Lucifer under the mistletoe?” Trixie asks as they left the photo spot after taking over a hundred photos.

 

“Well little human, I think Ella and Azrael are working on that part.” Maze watched as Lucifer ducked away from Azrael and headed deeper into the increasingly crowded dance floor. She looked to the other side to see Ella backing Chloe up so she would be in line with Lucifer’s path.

 

“Will it work?”

 

“I think so, come on, let’s get a better view.” Maze led Trixie up to a table higher up so they could watch.

 

* * *

 

“Ella I’m tired, it’s getting late and I really should be getting Trixie home. It’s probably way past her bedtime.” Chloe tried to walk off the floor but Ella grabbed her arm and continued moving her backward. She could see Lucifer walked towards them, however, his back was turned so he had no idea who he was about to run into.

 

“You know what, maybe we need another drink? I’ll be back in a jif!” Ella nonchalantly pushed Chloe gently before she sped off in the opposite direction. As Chloe stumbled back her body ran into someone else. 

 

“Oh, excuse me.” She said as she caught herself from falling over she turned in her place to see who she ended up running into and almost knocking over.

 

“My apologies— Detective?” Lucifer had turned to see who he had crashed into, it was none other than the women he had been casually trying to look for this whole night.

 

She gazes up at him, now getting a better view of him in his perfectly pressed Armani. Damn, he looked even hotter up close, or maybe that was just the cologne manipulating her senses. Slightly embarrassed she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she picked up from her mother.

 

“Hi.” She spoke softly. He stood there and was just absolutely mesmerized by her. How could one woman cause him to lose his words? Make his heart beat a little faster? Have his breath catch in his throat every time his gaze fell onto her? Shaking his head slightly he came to.

 

“I umm, glad you could make it Detective. Is the child here?” He looked around searching for her daughter.

 

“Yeah, she’s off with Maze somewhere. Last I saw them they were still hogging the photo spot.”

 

“Ahh yes, my demon does enjoy taking photos with the child.” They laughed a little then both of them fell silent. The lights in LUX then switched from the multicolored light to all blue and white. The music changed to a slower holiday tune.

 

“ ** _Silent night, Holy night. all is calm, all is bright…_** ” The smooth voice of Michael Bublé over the sound system was very distinct.

 

“Alright everyone!” The DJ player spoke into the microphone, “It’s time for a holiday slow dance, grab your partners and hold them close.” He put the microphone down and turned up the music a bit. Everyone around Lucifer and Chloe stood by their partners and began to sway back and forth. He held out his hand and Chloe willingly took it. He wrapped one arm her waist gently and slowly pulled her closer to him. Once she was close enough she snakes an arm around around his neck, he was so close. She could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck, the side of his head resting against hers. They both remained silent as their bodies fell in sync with one another. Lucifer brought his head up and back a little so he could look down at the woman in his arms. Chloe looked up and he saw how her glassy, aqua orbs shone brightly with the light around them. For a moment he forgot there was even anyone else at his party because of they only thing he saw — the only person who mattered — was Chloe.

 

* * *

 

“ ** _Son of God, love’s pure light. Radiant beams from thy holy face, with the dawn of redeeming grace_**.”

 

“Did you change the music, Ella?” Linda asks, who had joined Trixie and Maze, as Ella and Azrael walked over.

 

“They were both being too stubborn so I asked DJ to play a slow song to get couples of dance more…intimately.” Ella took her seat next to Az and Trixie and the women looked down below to watch their friends.

 

“When can I pull the rope Maze?” Trixie asked, taking a sip of her third cup of Hot Cocoa for the night.

 

“Mmmm, count to thirty and then you can pull it.” Maze replied. Earlier the day, while Lucifer wasn’t watching, Maze rigged the second strand of Mistletoe to be hung right about the center of LUX. She had talked to Ella and Azrael about the idea and they agreed they would need to have a fail-safe in case they couldn’t get Lucifer and Chloe to the side wall mistletoe.

 

* * *

 

“I’m, umm, glad you came, Detective. I was worried…well, not worried, but.” He was mumbling like a flustered schoolboy.

 

“That I wouldn’t come to your party because I know how you do things here at LUX? Lucifer, of course, I would come, you didn’t have to tailor it to Trixie just to ensure I would come.” Chloe said softly, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She stared down before looking back up at the man in front of her.

 

“ ** _Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace…_** ” At the final note, Lucifer bent his head down close to Chloe. He moved oh so slowly to give time for her to pull back, but he found she was also moving closer to him. They came closer, unable to pull away from each other. They were each other's gravity and they couldn’t escape it, not that either wanted to. Nothing was going to pull them apart. Their lips were millimeters apart, they could feel each other's breaths on their lips. Chloe licked her lips instinctively, awaiting the touch of his soft lips upon hers.

 

* * *

 

Upstairs the tribe and Trixie held their breaths, looking down closely at the couple.

 

“Are they doing it?” Azrael asked

 

“If they were, we would _definitely_ know.” Maze snickered.

 

“That’s _not_ what she means Maze,” Linda stated.

 

“I can’t tell, is Lucifer kissing Mommy?” Trixie asked as she got up from the chair and leaned over the balcony. Maze protectively held onto the back of her sweater to ensure the child wouldn’t fall over the railing.

 

* * *

 

Chloe’s heart started to beat a little faster, he was right there. She could actually feel his breath on her, the scent of cologne sent her into ecstasy. Her breath started to fall short, her cheeks flushing a bit, She lifted her chin up to meet him the rest of the way since he seemed to be hesitating. Right as their lips were about to make contact when the entire room in LUX went black.

 

“Bloody Hell.” She couldn’t seem him since it was pitch black but she could sense he was still near her. However, he lifted his head away from hers and she could feel him turn in her arms. There goes her chance, she frowned in disappointment.

 

* * *

 

“Ughhhhh come on!” Ella blurted out.

 

“We were so close!” Azrael stated after her, putting her head in her hands.

 

“Great now I’m the one who is going to have to deal with both of them.” Maze said, pulling Trixie safely away from the railing.

 

“Looks like we will just have to wait until next year, let’s not lose hope ladies,” Linda said in perspective.

 

“There is still time, what about Christmas Eve?” Trixie said hopefully. She looked up at Maze and she offered a hopeful smile.

 

“We will just have to wait and see, little human. We will just have to wait and see.” Maze pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight to give them all some light.

 

* * *

 

 

“My sincere apologies detective, it seems the building has given out for the night.” Still keeping a hand wrapped around her waist led her upstairs to find the rest of the tribe just sitting and waiting. They all had placed their phones on the table with the flashlights illuminating up.

 

“Sorry about this ladies seems LUX couldn’t handle all the lights here tonight and the DJ. Must be the cold weather.” Lucifer let go of Chloe’s waist once they came out from the shadows of the club. Chloe walked over to Trixie and put a hand on her head.

 

“I guess that means it’s time for us to go then, ready Monkey?” Chloe looked down at her daughter who seemed to still be on a sugar high from the cocoa.

 

“But I’m not tired, Mommy.” She tried to sound convincing but her yawn gave her away easily.

 

“Right, come here Monkey, let’s get you to bed. Thanks for inviting us Lucifer, see you tomorrow?”

 

“Pleasure and of course Detective. Enjoy your night.” He dipped his head and bowed as Chloe, Trixie and Maze headed out.

 

“Well, I guess that means we should be heading out too. Ready to go Linda?” Ella grabbed her purse and phone, taking one last sip from her unfinished drink. 

 

“Yeah, the party is over so let’s get home. I think I need at least a day to sleep these drinks off.” She stumbled as she got off of her chair, taking Ella’s arm as she led them out.

 

“Night Lucifer!” Ella called out as she opened the front door to the club.

 

“Have fun.” He smiles and then his eyes fell onto his sister who had a disappointing look on her face.

 

“What is it now Az?”

 

“You couldn’t have gone any faster??” Annoyed, she gulps the last of her drink and then hopped off her stool, leaving a puzzled devil, alone, in the dark.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys really think it would be that easy?? Haha, I know I am such a tease :P


	20. Catching a Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more days!
> 
> Summary: Lucifer catches a cold.

* * *

 

“Achoo! Bloody hell, you’ve got to be kidding me. Achoo!” Lucifer walked over from the bar to grab another tissue from the box currently sitting on the living room table. “Bloody mortality and human diseases.”

 

“Lucifer, what are you complaining about now?” Azrael walked out from the guest bedroom, putting her long hair into a braid. 

 

“AACHOOO!”

 

“Oh, my Dad. Are you sick?? Is this another side effect of being around Chloe so much?” Azrael look amused at the state of her brother.

 

“It’s not a side affect Az, she’s not a drug.” _Well, maybe she is and yes, I’m highly addicted, but that’s beside the point_. “Human tend to pass around things called germs and since my immortality is limited to the Detective it seems I have caught a cold. Nothing to fear though, give it a couple of hours and I’ll be — achoo — fine.” Lucifer picked up another tissue and blew his nose. When he took the tissue away from his nose Azrael could see his flesh turned a light shade of pink.

 

“Brother perhaps you should see a doctor? We wouldn’t want your nose to fall off.” Azrael started to walk toward the elevator, she knew just the doctor to help her brother with his sickness.

 

“A cold isn’t going to cause my nose to fall of Az, and what Doctor do you know of?”

 

* * *

 

“That’s it get nice and comfortable and keep the ice pack on your head. Mommy says it will help keep the fever down.” Trixie gently replaced the ice pack on top of Lucifer’s head.

 

“Az, I thought you said you knew a doctor, the child is not a doctor,” Lucifer stated.

 

“Yeah she is, look at her! She’s got a coat, a ste— stest— a scope thing around her neck and her name tag says _Dr. Trixie_. Plus, Maze said she was really good at patching her up one time.”

 

“Oh Bloody— did Maze put you up to this?” Lucifer tried to sit up but Trixie put her arm out to stop him.

 

“No Lucifer, you can’t move. You have to stay right here and get some rest.” Trixie adjusted the pink Snuggie blanket over his shoulder before sticking a thermometer in his mouth. Lucifer was stuck and he wasn’t going to disobey a Decker. Especially a little Decker weasel who he may or may not be strung around her little finger.

 

Trixie reaches up and grabbed the thermometer out of his mouth and read it.

 

“103...your body is very hot,” Trixie states innocently.

 

“I believe that line is more meant for your mother darling,” Lucifer says before he hears a cough come from the other side of the room.

 

“Very funny Lucifer. Trixie why don’t you go with Az and heat up some soup for him.” Chloe walked up to the living room where she found her daughter standing next to a Snuggie covered Devil with an ice pack on his head and thermometer sticking out of his mouth. The scene before her was too good to not take a photo but lucky for him she didn’t have a chance to snap a shot. Trixie got up immensely and followed Azrael to the kitchen.

 

“Detective, honestly, I feel just fine and the child doesn’t have to go to all this trouble. Give me a couple of hours and a good bottle of scotch and I’ll be back to my normal — ACHOO! — Devilish self.” Lucifer huffed as he slammed his head back down on the unicorn pillow Trixie brought for him. Chloe sats down on the edge of the couch and placed the palm of her hand on his cheek.

 

"Just be a good Devil and get some rest, you will feel fine soon." She gave him her best mom smile.

 

"Stay with me?" He asked, staring up at her with his best devil puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes, he could be such a wuss. Trixie and Azrael came back a bowl of soup and a fresh glass of water in hand. 

 

"Of course." Chloe replied as she took the soup and helped him eat. 


	21. Dear Santa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close!
> 
> Summary: Trixie writes her letter to Santa.

* * *

 

Trixie was downstairs, sitting on the stool at the kitchen table. She had a couple of sheets of blank paper, some pencils, and crayons. Since Christmas was only days away she decided to start writing her letter to Santa.

 

**_Dear Santa,_ **

 

**_I have been very good this year. I have done all my homework and I always did as Mommy says. For Christmas this year I really want Mommy and Lucifer to be together. He is the Devil but he is good. Please don’t put him on the naughty list. Merry Christmas!_ **

 

**_Love,_ **

 

**_Trixie_ **

 

**_P.S. I hope you enjoyed the cookies and milk :D_ **

 

Trixie picked up her red crayon and colored in the body of the Santa she drew at the bottom of her note. She then grabbed a handful of crayons, in an arrangement of colors, and proceeded to draw a big Christmas tree with many presents — all shapes and sizes — underneath the tree. She grabbed the red crayon again to draw Lucifer in his devil form, next to him was her mother. She draws pink hearts around both of them to show that they were in love. She picked up a purple crayon to draw herself in between her mother and Lucifer. She stopped coloring and looked at her picture. She thought for a moment before drawing her hands to Lucifer’s and her mothers.

 

“There is one last thing….hmmmm.” She picked up a light brown crayon next to draw Maze to the side of her mother. She attempted to draw her other face, the one she saw last Halloween, but it didn’t look exactly the same. Santa will know who it is though, he will recognize her family. 

 

Trixie set down the crayon and grabbed the sheet of paper. She hopped off the stool and headed upstairs to her mother's room where she was still getting ready for the day. She knocked on the door before she heard her mom say it was ok for her to come in.

 

“Mommy, I finished my letter to Santa. Wanna see it?” Trixie walked over to her mother's bed and climbed on top of the covers. Her mother was seated on the edge of the bed, pulling her brown leather boots over her feet.

 

“Sure Monkey, let’s see.” Trixie handed her mother the card and watched her face as she read through it.

 

“Monkey, why are there hearts above me and the Devil??” Chloe pointed to Trixie’s drawing.

 

“That’s Lucifer mommy and I drew the hearts there because you two like each other,” Trixie stated proudly. She knew more then her mother led on to believe. 

 

“Trixie, I don’t— Lucifer and I are just partners at work. Nothing more.” Chloe stood up from the bed, placing Trixie’s note beside her. “Come now, we have a few things I have to do today.” Chloe hastily walked out of her room, she didn’t want to have to talk about her love life with her 9-year-old daughter.

 

“Alright Mommy,” Trixie smirked as she followed her mother out. Her mother may be a cop, but she wasn’t always the best liar.


	22. Christmas Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly running out of ideas for these holiday one-shots, luckily we are almost there! :D

* * *

 

“Stuffing, turkey, cranberry sauce…” Chloe whispered to herself as she walked around her kitchen, looking in the pantry and the refrigerator. She was planning on going to the store today to purchase everything she would need in order to make Christmas dinner. She was going to hold dinner at her house like she did every year. Dan would come over and bring the pies, her mom would bring some more cookies, and Chloe was responsible for most of the cooking. She was lucky she had such a talented sous chef to work with if it wasn’t for Trixie’s help Chloe would never be able to manage to get all of the food on the table.

 

This year was different though, this year she had Maze and Trixie. Maze made it clear she wanted to cut everything, including the turkey once it was ready to be cut and placed on the table. Chloe made complaints, it was nice having an extra set of hands to help her. She invited Lucifer to come to the family dinner as well, including Amenadiel and Azrael, because she considered them family. After everything they have all been through this year she didn’t want anyone to have to be alone for Christmas. 

 

Amenadiel and Azrael offered to make some dish they would eat up in Heaven and bring it over. Chloe couldn’t even repeat the name even if she tried but she agreed. Lucifer kindly offered to supply all the alcohol because apparently you cannot properly celebrate a holiday without the proper booze be present. She made him promise to not bring any celestial booze — if there was such a thing. Her mother drunk on normal booze would already be quite a handful, she didn’t need celestial liquor in her veins to make the matter worse.

 

Completing her list she grabbed a piece of blank paper and a pen. She wrote Maze a note saying she was going to the store to grab groceries for Christmas dinner and that she would be home for an hour or two. She wrote a little extra note at the bottom telling Trixie that Christmas cookies were not an acceptable breakfast and that there was a little bit of cereal left in the pantry for her.

 

Placing the note on the kitchen counter, Chloe walked over to the front door where she put on her coat. It was cold today, and the wind chill was a bit harsh. The forecast called for snow later in the day so hopefully, she would be home before the front rolls through. 

 

Opening the door she left her house and headed towards her cruiser. As soon as she was inside her car she turned on the heat all the way and waited a few minutes to give her car time to warm up. She rolled the tuner for her radio to get the local Christmas station. She knew she was at the right station when she heard ‘I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus’ by the Jackson 5. She put her car in reverse and backed out of her driveway, heading towards the store. She hoped the store wouldn’t be too crowded today and that they wouldn’t sell out of the items she needed, because otherwise there may not be a Christmas dinner.


	23. One Day More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally how I feel right now, like Christmas just needs to get here XD

* * *

 

Chloe sat on her couch, swishing the coffee around in her mug. She looked over at the clock for the sixth time.

 

**11:47 AM**

 

“Ughhh why is time moving so slowly!!” Chloe threw her head back onto the rim of the couch. “Christmas couldn’t come any slower.”

 

She got up and looked at her calendar once more. “One day more, one day more.”

 

* * *

 

Trixie sat on her bed playing with Tammy Twinkle Toes, she sighed and let Tammy fall to the floor.

 

“Why does Christmas have to be on the 25th! How am I going to wait another whole day!” Trixie flung herself back into bed. I’ve never been so bored in my life.”

 

“Hmmmm, I wonder what Santa is going to get me for Christmas this year.” Trixie propped herself up on the bed and 

 

* * *

 

Maze and Linda were sitting at a table in the local sitting cappuccinos.

 

“Can you believe it’s almost time,” Linda said, taking a bite out of her biscotti.

 

“I still don’t understand what it is with human’s and their obsession with this holiday.” Maze took another sip from her cappuccino.

 

“Don’t worry Maze, the longer you spend here on Earth the more accustomed you will become with these holidays.”  Linda raised up her mug in toast and Maze followed suit, smiling.

 

“To the Holidays Linda.”

 

“To the Holidays Mazikeen.”

 

* ** _clink_** *

 

* * *

 

“Wow, can you believe that Christmas is only what, a day away! I’m so excited!” Ella was talking to Charlotte as Dan went to grab lunch for them. The three of them decided to all go out to grab lunch since there wasn’t much work to be done in the precinct and everyone else was getting ready.

 

“I managed to talk to my ex-husband and he agrees I can come over the 27th to see the children I guess that’s good.” Charlotte took a sip from her beer.

 

“Did Dan invite you over for the Christmas dinner we are having?”

 

“He did, but I just don’t know if I should go. Both my relationships with Daniel and Lucifer are still…awkward.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be fine — Oh my these look amazing Dan!” Ella looked at the burgers Dan brought before them, setting them on the table.

 

“I hope they got our orders right, that was some line and the person at the cashier seemed stress.” Dan placed everyone's food in front of them and then took his place at the table.

 

“You know I agree with Ella, Charlotte.  You should come over for the Christmas dinner. I’m sure Lucifer and I can behave for one night.

 

“Very well, I will come over to the party,” Charlotte replied, popping a french fry into her mouth.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer stood at the edge of his balcony in his penthouse, looking out to the city. The city shined bright with the lights that were hung on people homes, as well as the city lights. He thought about his gift for the detective, he thought about what her reaction would be. Would she like it? Is it too much? Perhaps he should have gone for something smaller, simpler. No, he’s Lucifer Bloody Morningstar, small and simple wasn’t in his genes. He needed to make a statement and this certainly was going to make a statement. He just hoped his gift would be able to convey what he had trouble putting into words.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this sucks, I'm just struggling to come up with good ideas.


	24. 'Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is Christmas which means only one more chapter after today! :D
> 
> Summary: Chloe invites Lucifer to spend Christmas Eve at her place.

* * *

 

Lucifer woke up to a cold winter morning; stretching he pulled on his robe and headed towards his bathroom. Once inside he carefully opened his wings in the plane of earth. Once at full span, he raked his hands through them, plucking out loose feathers. 

 

“Such a bloody nuisance these things are and so time-consuming,”  he muttered to himself as he finished one wing and moved onto the next. Three hours later, after successfully cleaning his wings he refolded them back into the hidden plane. He headed towards his closet to find his suit for the day and perfectly pressed shirt. He decided on a black Prada jacket with a dark navy blue button down shirt. Finishing the last of his buttons he slipped on his jacket, pants, and shoes and headed to his main living area.

 

Heading over towards the bar he poured himself a healthy glass of scotch when then elevator unexpectedly dinged. Surprise he drowned his scotch and looked to see who his unexpected visitor was. However, he already knew who it was before she even stepped out.

 

“Detective, you just missed the party!” He jokingly stated as he reached for another empty glass on his shelf, pouring Chloe a glass.

 

“Doesn’t look like there was a party.” Chloe walked away from the elevator and towards Lucifer, his hand extended with a glass resting between his fingers. She willingly took it and put the cold glass up to her lips. The warm liquid burned her smooth throat as it made its way down, but she needed it if she was going to be ready for tomorrow.

 

“Nervous are we Detective? It’s not like you to drink midday.” He grabbed her glass, and his, and poured them both another helping.

 

“I’m just stressed about tomorrow, we’ve never really had a big Christmas meal before and I’m not sure if I will be able to get everything ready in time.” Chloe drowned the second glass then made her way towards his piano, allowing her fingers to softly graze over his ivory keys. “Play me something? It’s always soothing to hear you play.” She took a seat on his bench and patted the empty space next to her.

 

Lucifer couldn’t resist when she looked at him like that so he finished his third serving and then made his way over. He played a couple of Christmas tunes, allowing his fingers to dance over the keys as they made light conversation every now and then.

 

“Do you wanna spend the night at my place tonight?” Chloe stated abruptly. Lucifer hand slipped off the piano causing a dissonant chord to ring through the penthouse.

 

“I beg you pardon Detective?” Lucifer looked towards Chloe and wondered if perhaps she had too much to drink.

 

“I mean well…you know…It’s just— You are going to be coming over to my place anyway for dinner and Trixie would love to have you over tonight. I mean you don’t have to come— your fine here— I just wanted you—“

 

“Yes,” Lucifer answered, cutting her off mid-ramble.

 

“Huh?” Chloe was caught off guard by his answer.

 

“Yes, I would love to spend Christmas eve with you, Maze and the child.” He smiled at just the near thought of him and the detective spending their night on the couch together, snuggling up against each other watching a Christmas movie Chloe has probably seen a million times.

 

“………Great, I’ll uhhh— you can come over around seven. Or if you want you can come by around 6:30, that’s when we will be having dinner. It’ll just be Chinese food but still….” Chloe started to mumble again. She hadn’t expected Lucifer to actually accept her proposal, and even yet he hadn’t made one sexual comment about them most likely sleeping in her bed together.

 

“I will be by 6:30 and I will have the food with me. I remember what you and the child like from there.” He winked and Chloe couldn’t help by roll her eyes a little.

 

* * *

 

The doorbell to the front door started to ring causing Trixie to jump up from her spot on the couch to see who their visitor was.

 

“LUCIFER!! CHINESE FOOD!!” Trixie couldn’t decide between hugging Lucifer and grabbing the bag of Chinese food so she went with a one-handed award hug while her free hand tugged at the bag.

 

“Careful Monkey, you don’t want to cause Lucifer to drop dinner.” Chloe came from the kitchen, setting a stack of napkins on the table.

 

“Nonsense, Detective. I have a firm grip on the food.” He walked over to the table and took out the steaming egg-rolls, potstickers, and lo mien. As they ate they chatter about Christmas day and what Trixie hoped to get. Once finished eating Trixie went back to the living room to put on the Rudolph movie as Chloe and Lucifer cleaned up. They joined her to watch Rudolph, Frosty the Snowman and The Polar Express before it was bedtime.

 

* * *

 

Chloe led Trixie upstairs and helped her prep for bed. She read her a short Christmas story before turning off the light and headed out.

 

“Remember Monkey, Santa doesn’t come unless you are asleep,” Chloe said softly before closing her door. She made her way downstairs where Lucifer stood by the tree, admiring the lights and ornaments.

 

“Hmmmm, another year over, almost that is.” Lucifer turned to face Chloe who came to stand next to him by the tree.

 

“It had its ups and downs, some physically and literally.” She laughed at her own little joke, thinking back to all that had happened this past year: Trixie's kidnapping, poisoning, Sinnerman, the Reveal. But everything happens for a reason right?

 

“You know Detective, if I remember correctly, we were rudely interrupted at LUX. I believe we have something we need to finish.” Lucifer stated as he walked over to turn off the living room light, leaving the only source coming from the tree.

 

Chloe’s heart started to flutter a little. “What exactly are we finishing.” She said quietly, not sure if he was talking about their almost kiss or their dance; or perhaps both.

 

He held out his hand, silently asking her to join him in a dance. She grinned and walked over to him to take his hand. In silence they swayed back and forth, the only sound being their breaths coming in unison.

 

“You know Detective,” Lucifer said softly, looking her with a look full of love, “I think I might actually enjoy Christmas this year.”

 

“Oh really,” Chloe said softly in return, “and why would that be? Is it because you are not in Hell, or alone, or surrounded by a bunch of Brittney’s.” She tried to play it off as a joke but she was truly curious.

 

“No, I’m afraid it's not because of any of those reasons Detective.” He spun her out and let her stand away from him for a few seconds before pulling her back to him. He pulled her in and she was practically on top of him, their faces only millimeters apart.

 

“Because I get to spend it with you, Chloe.” If Lucifer hands hadn’t been supporting her around the waist she might have actually fainted. Her right hand had subconsciously wrapped itself around his neck while the other rested on his chest. She stared right into his dark eyes, getting completely lost in them. He leaned in to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken by him, his cologne was strong and flooded her senses. There was no turning back now. He pulled away to stare into her crystal eyes. He brushed his hand across her cheek and pushed back a stray piece of her golden locks.

 

“Wow…” She replied breathlessly before she tugged on the collar of his shirt to pull him in for another kiss. This time she took control and demanded entry with her tongue, to which he willingly granted it. The kiss became heated pretty quickly and Chloe found herself being walked back towards the edge of the couch. 

 

Lucifer’s arms came around her waist and picked her up, setting her at the edge of the arm. He moved to stand in between her legs so his body could be pressed right up against hers. Chloe’s arms came up to push his jacket off of his shoulders, allowing the Prada to land on the floor. Lucifer normally would have a fit but at the moment his attention was required elsewhere. Slowly he used his muscular body to force her backward onto the cushion of the could, his hand wrapped around her waist to keep her right underneath him.

 

He came down and used one arm to keep himself propped up above her. He moved his lips from hers down to the side of her neck, letting his hot breath ghost over her. “Lucifer.” She breathed out, her center starting to tingle with the pressure of him rubbing against her. He kissed down the side of her neck until he reached the point where her shoulder connected. Softly he bites down on her warm flesh, relieving the sting with his tongue.

 

Using her hands she tugged at the button of his shirt, one by one undoing them allowing more and more of his chest to be exposed to her. She pulled up at the bottom of his shirt out from under his pants waistline so she could completely unbutton his shirt. Once the last button was opened she slowly pushed his shirt off of him, also allowing it to fall to the floor.

 

She placed one of her hands directly on his warm chest, right above his heart. She could feel it beating hard against her fingers, it was either because he was out of breath from kissing her or just the near site of her under him. At that exact same moment, he removed his lips from her neck to move his head above hers. He rested it against her forehead, allowing his body to slowly lower itself onto her more. He smiled down at the beautiful women beneath him, what did he do to deserve her? He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, lingering to breath in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

 

“Shall we?” He asked after a few seconds of them just looking at each other.

 

“Here?” Chloe's cheeks turned bright red, she didn’t imagine having her first time with him on her living room couch. He laughed at her remark, kissing her once more on her soft lips before he pushed himself up. She felt cold the moment his body was away from her, she subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself.

 

“No, I mean shall we put all the gifts underneath the tree. We wouldn’t want your child to wake up tomorrow morning and find nothing under the tree.” He reached down and picked up his shirt off from the ground, sliding his arms through the sleeves and buttoning it up again.

 

“Oh— right, duh.” Chloe sat up and let her hand slide through her hair. _A kiss was all it took and now i’m completely frazzled, maybe his mojo thing works on me after all_. She took a moment to regain her composure before leading him to a spare room where she kept all the present. He followed her and together they placed all of the gifts under the tree.

 

* * *

 

By midnight they were both tired and knew tomorrow was going to be a long day. Chloe led Lucifer to her room where she loaned him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, she wasn’t sure she would be able to hand sleeping next to him with his chest bare. The thought of it alone made her inner mind scream to just push him down on her bed and just go with her desire. However, Trixie was across the hall and she certainly didn’t need Maze to comment it.

 

By half-past they were both under the covers, bodies facing each other. He gave her a warm smile and moved to brush his hands against her cheek. She returned the smile and leaned in to kiss him one more time before she turned around to turn off the light. He turned his body to the other side as well, turning off his own light before resting his head on the pillow, allowing sleep and the vision of Chloe to overcome him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't write smut (and this isn't smut) but this is as heated and hot this fic will get XD


	25. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL WHO CELEBRATE! I hope you all, whether you celebrate or not, have an amazing day filled with joy, laughter, and family! Enjoy this fluff filled chapter.
> 
> Summary: Lucifer spends Christmas with his new family.

* * *

“IT’S CHRISTMAS! TODAY IS THE DAY!” Chloe awoke at the sound of her daughter's voice and the stomping of her feet down the hallway. Slowly she opened her eyes and was met with the cotton shirt that was currently clinging on Lucifer’s toned chest. _Right, I invited him to stay the night, but I didn’t mention the morning tradition. This should be fun._ Chloe smirked as she slowly crawled out of bed to head down the hallway to meet her daughter. She found her daughter in Maze’s room, more specifically her bed, where Maze currently had her in a bear hug.

 

“Morning Monkey, Merry Christmas!” Chloe spoke as she walked into Maze’s room. “Merry Christmas to you too Maze.”

 

“Merry Christmas Mommy, did you see? Santa came and he brought lots of presents!!!” Trixie leaped off Maze’s bed and into her mother’s arms.

 

“Haha, I did see….Umm, Trixie what are you holding?” Chloe looked to see a red plushie sticking out from underneath Trixie’s arm.

 

“It’s a plushie Devil! Maze had it in bed with her and gave it to me when I came in to wake her up.” Trixie held out the red plushie Devil.

 

“Ohhh I see,” She glanced over a Maze who was smiling really wide.

  
  
“His name is going to be Lucifer, Luci for short, that way no one will get confused.”

 

“Lucifer is not going to like that, but I approve little Human.” Maze ran a hand through her tousled hair. Chloe shook her head and let out a small laugh at the thought of Trixie comparing her devil plushie with Lucifer.

 

“Now Monkey, remember that morning tradition of you running into my room and jumping on the bed to wake me up?” Chloe asked. Trixie nodded at her mother's words, raising an eyebrow wondering where she was headed with this.

 

“She obviously already got me, Decker,” Maze stated as she flung the cover off herself reveal a Christmas t-shirt and snowman covered pajama pants. It took all of Chloe’s will not to laugh at how ‘normal’ her roommate looked.

 

“Well…I happen to have a certain sleepyhead still in my bed that could probably use a really good wake up call.” Chloe winked as her daughter's eyes widened with mischief. Quietly her daughter walked out of Maze’s room and down the hall. Chloe followed, phone camera ready in her hand recording every step and Maze followed suit so she could see the action first hand. Chloe pushed open the door slowly to look to make sure he was still asleep, sure enough, he was.

 

“Alright Monkey,” she whispered, “on three. 1….2…3!”

 

“WAKE UP LUCIFER, WAKE UP, IT’S CHRISTMAS MORNING!” Trixie bounded up in the air and jumped on the bed, landing straight on top of lucifer’s sleeping form.

 

“Oomf! Bloody hell!” He wakes up in an instant and tries to sit up, but instead he found himself pinned down by Trixie’s weight. He heard laughing in the corner so he turned his head to find Maze laughing so hard she was barely able to support herself, and Chloe, who must have filmed the whole thing on her phone. 

 

“Well, good morning to you two too.” He stated as he rested his head back on the pillow, placing a hand over his eyes.

 

“Come on Lucifer, you have to get up. Santa came and he left lots of presents. There are some for you too!” Trixie could refrain herself from jumping up and down on top of him, causing him to grunt several times.

 

“Alright, alright, gahh! I will get up if you would please stop jumping on me. You are going to bruise my naturally splendid physique.” With a swift movement, he stood up, scooping up a giggling Trixie in his arms, as he headed out of Chloe’s room and downstairs. Chloe’s heart might have skipped a beat but she ignored it as she followed after them, the camera still in hand capturing every moment. 

 

* * *

 

“Which one can I open first Mommy?” Trixie asked, looking through all her presents. They were all different sizes and shapes.

 

“How about the one Maze or Lucifer got for you?” Chloe said as she finished setting up the camera recorder. She took a seat on the sofa, a cup of coffee in hand, next to Lucifer. He had one arm wrapped around the edge so she took that opportunity to snuggle right up against his side. She didn’t miss the small intake of his breath when she pressed up against him, but he seemed to relax soon thereafter.

 

Trixie tore through the wrapping paper to reveal a box. “AN ALL AMERICAN DOLL AND IT COMES WITH CHOCOLATE CAKE! THANK YOU, LUCIFER!” She runs up and jumps on his lap to hug him. He looks down at Chloe who currently has an eyebrow raised up at him.

 

“Ahh, yes your welcome child. I know Tammy Twinkle Toes got…mutilated, as your mother so kindly put it, a while ago. Why don’t you see what Maze got you hmm?” Before Trixie got off his lap she gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back over to her pile of presents to open Maze’s gift.

 

“Why am I getting the feeling you are going to give me a lecture Detective?” Lucifer looks back down at her.

 

“I’m not. That’s actually really sweet of you Lucifer; in fact, I’m surprised you bought another one after I returned the one you bought months ago you had delivered to the precinct.” Chloe looked over back towards her daughter who was currently holding too small curved knives in her hand. Her face probably went pale because Maze quickly reassured her the knives were not real and Trixie wouldn’t hurt herself. It was just so Trixie could practice with them as Maze practiced with hers. Chloe nodded and turned back up to Lucifer to resume their conversation.

 

“I have gifts for both of you.” She set her coffee down and got up from the couch to find her gifts for Lucifer and Maze. She looked towards the back of the pile and found Maze's. It was a rectangular shape and wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper.

 

“Here you go Maze, Merry Christmas.” Chloe handed her the gift with a smile on her face. Maze took the gift and eyed it suspiciously. Slowly she unwrapped the paper revealing a black box. She set the box down and pulled the lid off revealing a matching set of leather jacket and pants.

 

“Your joking Decker?!?” Maze looked up at Chloe with shock. “Seriously…for me?? WOW, you are so cool.” Maze got up and hugged Chloe. Chloe wasn’t expecting the hug and stumbled back a little before wrapping her arms around her roommate, returning the hug.

 

“I know how much you loved your other one and that one day you came home from a bounty mission you seemed so upset. Trixie may or may not have told me about it, so we sort of— well it’s from both of us.” Chloe stated as she pulled back from the hug.

 

“Thanks, little human, I promise to wear them all the time.”

 

“You better!” Trixie laughed as she hugged Maze. She then went under the tree to pull out a gift she made for Lucifer. “Here you go Lucifer, this is for you. Mommy helped a little.” She handed him a small gift and took her place beside him on the couch. He unwrapped the ribbon that kept the box closed, letting it fall to the floor he then lifted the lid. Inside was a car decoration, but this wasn’t any old car decoration. No, this was a set of bright, white, fluffy wings connected to a chain that he could wrap around the neck of his rearview mirror of his Corvette. He held the wings up, allowing them to sway slightly back and forth in his hands.

 

“They are angel wings you can hang in your car, that way where ever you go you will never forget who you are.” Trixie looked up at him. He was quiet and his face was hard to read. After what seems like an eternity he turned towards her.

 

“Thank you, Beatrice, I truly mean that. I will be sure to put this in my car.” He reached one arm around her waist to give her a one-handed, awkward side hug but Trixie wanted the real deal. She leaped up and wrapped both arms around his neck, pushing him slightly back further on the couch.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Trixie unlinked her arms from around his neck and went back to opening the rest of her presents from Santa and her mother. 

 

* * *

 

“Aw, Lucifer you didn’t have to you know.” Maze said as she pulling out red fuzzy handcuffs and a new leather whip.

 

“Only the best for my best demon,” Lucifer replied, taking a sip out of his mug. Trixie had finished opening her presents 20 minutes ago and had gone upstairs to get changed. Lucifer and Maze took this time to exchange their more adult gifs. Maze had gifted Lucifer with a whole case of new liquor he could place at his bar in the penthouse. Once they finished Maze — not so nonchalantly — went upstairs to give Lucifer a few moment alone with Chloe.

 

“Ahh Detec—“ “Luci—“ They both started at the same time. “You first Detective.” 

 

Chloe walked back over to the couch and handed Lucifer a box. “Merry Christmas Lucifer.” 

 

He took the box from her hand and unwrapped it, inside the box laid a single feather. He creased his brow, “Detective, I don’t understand.”

 

“It’s a feather from your wings, I had pulled it off of you that night you saved me from falling off of LUX. The night I found out who you really were.”

 

“You mean the ultimate creator of Evil? Ruler of the Damned? The Devil.” 

 

“No. I saw you, no secrets, no lies. Everything was out in the open…literally…and, you didn’t care. You saved me that night Lucifer, and as I have learned throughout the past few weeks, you have saved me countless of times. I’m not sure how I will ever be able to repay you, but—

 

“Chloe if I had a chance to go back in time and start over I wouldn’t change a thing. I would save you every time again, I would _die_ every time again if it meant that you would be safe. And now that you know who I really am that still won’t change a thing. I would and I will still give my life if it means that you and Beatrice’s lives are spared. It’s perfect, thank you, Detective.” Lucifer smiled before reaching into his pocket to pull out a small box. He reached for Chloe and placed a small box in the palm of her hands. “Here, this is for you. Happy Christmas, Chloe”

 

Chloe was on the brink of tears at Lucifer’s latest confession, but she held them back as she opened up his gift. He watched as she carefully untied the red ribbon and ripped off the metallic paper. She opened the lid of the box and inside was a gold necklace with a Boleite rock attached. Her eyes widened, 

 

“Lucifer…” She could barely get a word out, she was speechless by the blue gem that was hanging off of a 24k gold chain. 

 

“Do you like it?” he asked, moving a little closer to her. 

 

“It…It’s beautiful…,” she replied heavily. “This must have cost you a fortune.”

 

“The owner is a very good friend of mine, and the price was worth it.” A soft, gentle smiled appeared across his face. The smile reserved for Chloe and Chloe alone.

 

“Would you like for me to help you put it on?” He asked, standing up to give them some more space. Chloe nodded and handed him the necklace, mouth still slightly open. She grabbed her long hair and pulled it over her shoulder as she turned around. He placed the necklace around her neck, having the rock hanging in the middle of her sternum. After he clasped the two chains together, Chloe then turned to face him. She didn’t realize the closeness of their proximity until she turned back around. Unconsciously, she placed both her hands on his chest. She looked up and was met with his dark, soft, gaze; one filled with lust and love.

 

He stared back into her aqua orbs. They were soft, clear, like an ever-flowing river he would be willing to drown in. The time around them seemed to be slowing down, their breaths lining up with one another, becoming one. Their bodies subconsciously moved even closer to one another. He leaned in, wrapping his hands around her waist, pressing his mouth to hers. It was soft, yet it filled her with warmth. He leaned his body further into her, kissing her harder. Their tongues fought for dominance, neither willing to give into the other.

 

Chloe allowed her hands to crawl up from the center of his chest, up past his shoulders, to the nape of his neck. Allowing the short, inky locks of his hair to become in between her fingers.

 

After what seems like an eternity they pulled apart from one another. Their faces were still so close they could feel one another’s breath on their skin; noses still brushing up against one another.

 

“Well—” Chloe spoke, her voice barely a whisper and her breathing heavy. She allowed her hands to return to their spot on his chest. “Merry Christmas Mr. Morningstar.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Chloe.” He leaned in to capture her lips once more in a passionate kiss.

 

* * *

 

Trixie and Maze watched from the steps and each held out a fist.

 

“Told you little human, all in good time. All in good time.” Maze told Trixie as the two of them watch Lucifer lean back in to kiss Chloe.

 

“Best Christmas ever,” Trixie replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have commented, left kudos, and checked every day to read my holiday-themed one-shots. I have had a lot of fun with these and I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I did writing them! You are welcome to tell me which one-shot was your favorite (if you didn’t like any of them I won’t be offended) in the comments if you want to. Enjoy Christmas Day! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated and will keep me on track to make sure I don’t forget to update. See y'all tomorrow with another update! :D


End file.
